


Under the Red Hood

by WhiteWolfofGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics References, DC comic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfofGotham/pseuds/WhiteWolfofGotham
Summary: There's a mystery afoot in Gotham City an Batman must go toe-to-toe with a mysterious vigilante who goes by the name of Red Hood. Old wounds reopen and old, once buried memories come to light
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. A Death in the Family

“All units, all units possible 211. Suspects are Harley Quinn and The Joker. Please send backup!” The police scanner was booming with chatter. Joker and Harley Quinn have been heard causing trouble yet again. This time committing armed robbery

“Robin! We need to leave, NOW!” Batman had his suit on and ready to go. A kevlar bi-weave with reinforced joints. A bit bulky for a man that could easily weigh close to 230lbs, but reliable nonetheless.

“Ready to go, can we please lock these two clowns up for good this time?!” Jason said, putting his gauntlets on his suit. A more flexible design but made him more vulnerable to knives and bullets. Equipped with hardened kevlar plates, over titanium dipped tri-weave fibers. All painted a dark red, with desert yellow gauntlets and boots. Perfect for the lean 190lb eighteen year old.

“That’s the plan.” Batman started up the Batmobile, the roar of American muscle pierced the room.

“You’re sure you don’t need an extra hand Bruce?” Barabra Gordon asked as she sat at her desk.

“Not tonight Barbara, just a simple bank robbery. We just need you to be our eyes and ears.”

“Hey Batgirl! How’s about a quick kiss for good luck?” Jason stuck his cheek out for said kiss on the cheek. The commissioner’s daughter placed her hand instead to push the young man away.

“In your dreams Boy Wonder.”

“A guy can dream. You scared Dick will get a bit jealous if he finds out?”

“JASON!” Batman grew impatient with Jason’s antics.

“Raincheck. Got a city to save!” Jason ran over the hood of the Batmobile and jumped in the shotgun seat.

“Good luck boys, come back safe.”

The Batmobile shot out of the Cave like a cannon, Batman turned up the nitrous to get to Gotham City’s National Bank.

“You know something Bruce, I’ve been thinking.”

“You know I’ve warned you about that.”

“Yeah very funny Pops. But for real, I’ve been putting some serious work into Grayson's old bike. Changed the engine, modified the weapon systems. NON LETHAL. Just a couple of EMPs, some rubber bullets into the front guns. Not to mention some fresh new bulletproof tires.”

“Did you steal those off someone’s car too” Batman looked over with a half grin on his face. Bruce never let down that moment, seeme to always bring a smile, even if it was a little one.

“Hey man, that’s what brought me to the dance in the first place. But anyways, Barbara helped out with some of the modifications. She did all the tech stuff, I just put it together. The point being it would give you some space in here and I have my own vehicle. I don’t know about you but it seems like a bitchin’ idea!”

"Batgirl helped you? All the banter aside, it seems like you two can work together as a team. Which is what I expect from the both of you. When Dick left, it hurt Barbara. Just be the best teammate you can be Jason. That is what makes a team stronger." The duo finally pulled up to the Gotham Bank, the jet engine like sound of the Batmobile died down. The Commissioner was near the front, smoking his pipe that his daughter gave him, with Wild Country tobacco

"Batman. Robin."

"Jim, what's the situation?"

"Joker and Harley have been held up in there, they've threatened to blow up the bank with hostages inside."

"No seems too easy. C'mon Commish, tell me there's a school bus in the back with the money. Something? Anything?"

"Afraid that's all the information we got son."

"Well either way Joker is about to have my foot parked straight up his ass!"

"Alright Robin. Let's move out!" Batman and Robin used their gas propelled grapples and made their way to the back of the bank. Batman clicked on the side of his cowl to activate his "Detective Vision".

"What do you see?"

"6 hostiles. All armed."

"Only 6? I told you this seemed too easy."

"I agree. Something's not right." Batman and Robin found vantage points and began to drop down. Robin snuck behind one of the henchmen near the vault and knocked him out. Robin looked at the unconscious body of the clown masked man and pulled the mask off, underneath was a hostage with duct tape around his mouth.

"Batman! The clowns are hostages! It's a trap!" The vault blew behind Robin and blew Batman across the room.

"Kaboom! Mistah J did you see how far B-Man went!?" The high pitched voice of Harley Quinn echoed all through the room.

"Well well, just as we planned Harley! The famous Dark Knight and Boy Wonder! Come to save the day! Welp, it seems hard to do all that when you're sleeping on the job!"

"R-Robin!" Batman was stirred but Jason was still knocked out.

"You fell for the classic hostage plan Batman, you thought it was gonna be an easy night but I felt a need to spice it up!" The Joker walked over to Batman who was trying to stand up and fight.

"Uh uh uh BatBrain!" Harley took her baseball bat and brought it down on Batman's back several times.

"Strike one! Strike two! Hahahahahaha!" The maniac laughter of the Joker was heard by Jason who was starting to come to.

"Sweetie, Bird Boy is waking up!"

"Put him to bed and tuck him in love!" Harley walked over to Jason and stuck her heel into Jason's chest. The hard thwack of Harley's bat echoed around the bank. Jason was knocked out and thrown into a van.

"Well love to stay and chat my friend. But you and I are in for a helluva good time! Just you wait!”Jason finally started to come through. The pain in the back of his head was excruciating. His vision was pitch black and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He heard footsteps creeping up behind him, he tried to get up but was bound to a chair. He saw a faint light illuminate the room but just barely.

“Batman? Is that..you?” The bag over Jason’s head was ripped off, his vision was blurred. The lights got brighter, but he saw a faint red dot in the middle of the room.

“Wakey wakey Bird Brain… Geez you look like crap! Don’t he Mistah J?” The sound of metal scrapped the floor. Jason’s head was looking down looking at the purple Oxford tuxedo shoes. Joker put the crowbar to Jason’s chin and lifted his head to where he was looking right at him. Joker smiled like a jackal. He had the most important thing in Batman’s life. Joker lifted the crowbar and hit Jason in the face sending him to the floor.

“Wow that looked like it really hurt.” The sound of Harley giggling could be heard as Joker continued to beat the defenseless Robin.

“Mind if I give it a shot puddin?” Joker smiled, giving her permission to grab her bat and continue. Harley aimed for Jason’s torso. The wood hitting the kevlar was somewhat protecting Jason’s insides, but he still felt every hit.

“Whoa, now hang on! That looked like it hurt more. Pumpkin let’s try to clear this up. Stand him up!” Harley broke off the restraints of the chair, making Jason’s limp limbs fall to the ground. Jason was too weak to really stand on his own. Joker grabbed one of his trusty knives and looked for the seams of Jason’s suit. He jammed the knife into Jason’s back making him scream.

“Harley, remove the top of that suit.”

“Okie dokie puddin!” Harley tore off the top half of the suit. Jason began coughing up blood.

“B-Batman, w-w-will come for me…”

“Ya hear that Mistah J!? He thinks that B-Man is gonna swoop in here and save em! What a dumbass!” Harley forced Jason on his knees, then proceeded to stick her heel in his bare back. Jason grunted trying to block out the pain.

“Batman isn’t coming for you! He doesn’t even know where you are. So that being said it’s time for a good ol’ fashion slumber party! We got the games set up and ready to go! Popcorn being made and-”

“Shut up! Why don’t you just kill me already?! Just get it over with!” Jason found the fire inside of him. Something he thought would end the suffering or stall for time.

“Great idea! Say nighty night Birdy!” Harley lifted her bat, prepared to swing

“NO!” Joker grabbed it and snatched it from her hands. Joker looked at Robin smiling again.  
Joker walked over kneeling in front of Jason

“Oh we’re not gonna kill you…We’re going to break you!” Joker stood up, smiling at Harley as he gave her back her baseball bat, they continued to beat Jason for what felt like hours. A few digs with the hook end of the crowbar to Jason’s back, stabbing him with the blade in his shoe, to throwing Jason into glass. Robin’s body was broken, bruised and bloodied. The maniac couple just continued to laugh as the young man screamed in pain.

“Okay kiddio, it’s been an absolute hoot right! What a party!” Joker and Harley looked over to see the beaten Robin laid out in his own blood.

“Anyway, be a good boy! Make sure you finish your homework and be in bed by nine! No comic book reading! Mwah!” Harley left for the car but Joker stayed an extra second.

“And Bird Boy...tell Bats I said hello!” The Joker laughed hard as he closed the door behind him. The two left in their car while Jason was slowly trying to move. Jason crawled his way to the door. Crawling through broken shards of glass from a mirror they broke over him. The glass shards scratching his exposed upper body. The boy screamed to help him get through the pain. He made his way to the door, he tried opening it but it was welded shut. Jason slumped down the door and noticed numbers counting down. 3,2,1. Jason closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

Batman was in hot pursuit. The Batmobile was running on all cylinders. Batgirl was in the car with him. Feeling as nervous as ever.

“We’re almost there, Bruce punch it!”

“It’s going fast as it can Batgirl!” They arrived at the abandoned warehouse.

“C’mon! He’s in there!” They were sprinting towards the building when it exploded. The shockwave sent both Batman and Batgirl flying into the snow.

“JASON!!!!” Batgirl started to run into the burning building but Batman stopped her.

“Barbara no! The flames are too strong” He grabbed her by the shoulders and she did her best to fight out of his grip.

“No, he could still be in there! Let go of me!!” The cries of Batgirl could've been heard throughout Gotham. She lost a teammate...Her friend...

When the fire died down a bit Batman ran to look for Robin. He dug through the rubble for what must’ve felt like hours, until he found him. Batman saw the mangled body of the boy he saw steal his tires as a teen, Bruce watched him grow into the cocky but talented young man. Bruce held Jason in his arms and carried him back to the ambulance that was called in.

**1 week later**

The day of Jason’s funeral was today. It was a private funeral held at Wayne Manor. Some of the attendees consisted of many other heroes including Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Aquaman. Even Dick Grayson showed up with the Titans. Barbara was taking the final moments of Jason’s funeral hard. The tears were nonstop from Bruce, Dick, and her dad being the pallbearers to the actual burial.

“Hey Babs…” Dick came towards Barbara whose eyes were red from all the tears.

“Dick...I just can’t believe he’s gone. One of our own. If only I was there, he’d still be alive!” Barbara began to cry again.

“There was nothing you could do. You didn’t know this was gonna happen.”

“All I do know is Joker is going to pay for this. I guarantee it.” The darkness in Barbara ’s voice was almost like Jason talking from the grave. He was always cold before Bruce helped him control his anger.

“He will, Jason will have justice. We need to strategize and figure out the next move. But until then we need time. Where’s Bruce? I couldn’t find him after the burial.”

“Either in the manor or the cave. I wouldn’t try anything, he’s not taking it well.” Barbara turned away from Dick and headed to her car. Dick was left alone, staring at the grave of his brother he barely knew.

Inside the manor Bruce looked down on Dick standing by the grave. The anger within the Dark Knight was intense. An enraged Batman could burn down all of Gotham to find the Joker if he wanted to.

“Detective.” A voice from behind Bruce echoed from the emptiness of the room. Ra’s Al Ghul, Bruce’s teacher. Ra’s looked younger than their last encounter. He had taken a trip to his Lazarus Pit recently. The grey around his temples interlocked with the jet black hair. Ra’s was also more formerly dressed. The green trench with gold trim, with a suit to match.

“What are you doing here?” Bruce turned to face his former mentor who also turned into one of his greatest adversaries.

“To send my heartfelt condolences. I know you and I have never seen eye to eye, but believe me when I say: As a father I would never wish the death of his child upon them. Even if his son wasn’t blood.” Ra’s went over to the cupboard to pour a glass of scotch.

“You never met Jason! You also haven’t been seen or heard from in little over 2 years. Why come out now?!”

“True. But to say I don’t know the boy is a fair assumption. Master Todd has always been an ill temper boy. Do you recall the day he broke one of Gotham’s pests' shoulders, which then sent him into shock? Or when you faced Dr. Crane, to which the boy brutally beat the poor doctor?” Ra’s took a sip from his glass

“I helped him control that anger! It’s true that he was filled with rage but I...We got him through it.” Ra’s drank what was left of the scotch, went over to Bruce and put his hand on his shoulder.

“I did not come to patronize you. That mad man took your son from you Detective, and yet he is still out there.”

“I will not kill him Ra’s” Bruce’s voice turned into a growl as he pushed Ra’s hand away from him.

“This is a crime that should not go unpunished. A simple beating and a cell won’t stop The Joker from breaking out and repeating the same cycle. You need to make a choice. Avenge young master Todd’s death by killing the man who took him away. Or taint his memory by leaving his killer alive.”

“He will be served justice, but I will not be an executioner.” Ra’s then began to walk away, once again disappointed in Bruce’s choice. A sigh left the old masters mouth as he was about to leave Bruce to mourn.

“I wish you luck on your journey for justice. Our paths will eventually cross again, but not anytime soon. My attention is elsewhere. Goodbye Detective, may the spirits be kind.”

As Ra’s closed the door he made his way to a limo outside Wayne Manor. His League of Shadows temple guard opened the door for him.

“It is done Master, we have the body.”

“Excellent. Put him on the plane, we have found our new candidate.


	2. Lazarus Rising

**League of Shadows HQ (Jerusaelm)**

“Are the preparations ready?” Ra’s Al Ghul walked up to his daughter Talia after landing in Jerusalem.

“Yes Father, why the corpse of the former Robin?” As the two walked into the palace, out of the heat of the Arabic sun.

“I have lived for over six centuries, the Lazarus Pit can indeed heal and rejuvenate old age. I believe that it can do even better: Raise the dead.”

“But Father, those are just rumors.” The two made their way to a chamber that led to the Lazarus Pit.

“Until now, dear daughter.” The League of Shadows member brought in Jason’s body. He was wrapped from head to toe, like a mummy. Another assassin flipped a switch for the generators to fire up the Lazarus Pit. As the Pit began to glow a bright green Ra’s looked up to signal for Jason’s corpse to be lowered down in the rejuvenating waters. The chains rattled as Jason was lowered in the Pit, he was fully submerged. Now all was left to do was to wait. Moments went by and it seemed like the rumors were not true. That is until the water began to bubble. Jason shot out of the Pit, screaming but alive.

“Restrain him!” The league’s assassins did their best but to no avail. Jason may not know where he is but his defenses were fully operational. Jason leaped on to one of the guards and beat him half to death with his bare hands. Another had his eyes pushed into his skull. A few more were taken down with ease before Talia shot Jason with a tranquilizer. Jason’s vision became blurry then fell to the ground.

“Father it worked!” Talia knelt near the unconscious Jason Todd. His breathing was steady, but the main point was he was brought back to life.

“Yes, take him to a room. His training will begin soon. He is the new candidate to be the Head of the Demon.”

Hours later

Jason began to stir and wake up. His eyes opened and he had no idea where he was. His room had an opened window looking out to a city he’s never seen before. Jason stood up from the bed he was laying in, throwing the sheets off him. His fresh wounds were healed but replaced with scars. From the ones on his stomach from crawling on broken glass, the two on his chest and back from the hook end of the crowbar digging into his skin, and finally the one around his eye from when Joker first hit him in the face.

“What the fuck..?” Jason heard footsteps coming from the hallway, they seemed to be heading towards his room. The door opened and entered Ra's Al Ghul. Jason yelled, leaping towards the master assassin. Ra’s was too experienced and easily threw Jason to the ground, planting his boot on his chest.

“Stop! I’m not here to hurt you. I saved you.” Jason began coughing but the ever resilient boy was desperately trying to fight. Ra’s rolled his eyes, picked Jason up and pushed towards the bedpost.

“Since, you’re so eager for a fight, Come then.” Jason put up his hands and started throwing three punch combinations. Ra’s dodged every one and kicked Jason in the chest. While he was on the ground Ra’s swiftly but aggressively kicked him in the stomach. Ra’s went for another kick but Jason caught it. He pulled Ra’s in and put his fist into the more experienced man’s chest. Ra’s shook off his attack and countered Jason’s next punch by hitting him in the kidney and finally an elbow to the back of his head.

“Enough!” Ra’s knelt down to the prone Jason who was coughing up his lung.

“Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you?”

“You are here in Jerusalem, I am Ra’s Al Ghul. I was the one who trained your mentor: Bruce Wayne, or better known as Batman.” Jason looked shocked he couldn’t believe that this guy knew Batman’s identity.

“So what the hell do you want from me?!” Ra’s extended his hand to Jason, helping him on his feet. Before answering the confused boy’s question Ra’s grabbed a chair near the window. Bringing it near Jason and sitting down.

“First, what I tell you may be hard to understand. You were dead, Jason. Killed by The Joker and Harley Quinn. They kidnapped you, tortured you, beat you to an absolute bloody pulp. When they were through with you, an explosion blew the building with you in it away.”

“Wait, wait...Too fast. I’m trying to keep my composure here. How the hell do you know my name?” Jason pointed his finger at Ra’s, demanding the first answer.

“Jason Peter Todd, son of Willis and Catherine Todd. Your father was a petty crook who ended up serving a prison sentence, and even after the sentence was served, never returned. Abandoning you, leaving you alone with your drug-addicted mother, who would soon die of an overdose then leaving you truly alone. To survive you stole tires for money. One particular night, you attempted to steal the tires off The Detective’s vehicle. He caught you and the rest they say is history.” Jason sat in shock, no one else really knew his story except Bruce and Barbra.

“Alright, seems like you know what you’re talking about. Let’s continue, if I got blown to hell...How am I breathing right now? Did Batman try to save me? Anything?”

“No, The Detective did not save you. He arrived too late, the building exploded before they could get to you. Barbra Gordon was with him, she was prepared to run into the burning building to find you.” Jason ran his fingers through his hair, thinking of the conversation he and Bruce had in the Batmobile.

“And the Joker, what justice has been served to him..?” Ra’s cleared his throat knowing very well the state of the Joker.

“Alive, and still at large. He is free to do whatever despicable act his twisted mind can conjure up.”

Jason stood up from the bed he had been sitting on, pacing around the room. The thought of Joker being alive after everything he’s done. The stories Bruce had told about the clown were sick, disturbing even. But he killed a member of Batman’s own “family” and nothing has come of it.

“Son of a bitch!” Jason punched a mirror. His hand was cut, the blood dripping off of his fist.

“The Joker is more than just a criminal, he is a monster. A man like him cannot be tried by corrupt bureaucrats, sent into a cell and left to rot. He’ll break out, regroup, and do it all again. He mocks society’s laws, he must be made an example.” Jason sat back down next to Ra’s, listening to the words he speaks.

“Batman, taught me to have compassion for those who commit crime. It separates us from them.”

“Compassion is a weakness. How many of the criminals that you faced showed compassion for those they harm? Or for you when they have killed, raped, mutilated?” Ra’s got up, grabbed a file that was on the dresser when he walked in. Tossing it to Jason.

“What is this?” Jason opened the file and flipped through the pages.

“All the inhumane things The Joker has done.” The file contained pictures of the gruesome deeds of the clown. A mentally ill woman suffocated with her own pillow, a tv personality shot in the eye on national tv. A Batman impersonator with a carved face hung from a Gotham building. The creation of Harley Quinn. Jim Gordon’s second wife Sarah...shot and left in a vault filled with babies...The murder of Robin...Jason flipped through the pictures of his crime scene, all the pain seem to come back to him. The rage had come back as well.

“You see what that man is capable of. He has no remorse for his victims. Join me and I will help you channel this rage inside you, weaponize it. It will be enough to help you save lives and the ones you care deeply about.”

“When do we start?” Jason looked up at his now new teacher.

**Weeks Later**

Jason was balancing on poles while being hit with sticks. An exercise that Ra’s Al Ghul taught Bruce when he was starting his training. It helped with balance and focus. Jason was doing very well considering he was training with Batman not long before this. After this exercise the training all came back to him. Almost like he never missed a step. Jason was getting back into the shape he was while he was Robin, but just gaining more muscle.

“Jason I have something to show you.” Jason came down from training with a towel around his neck, and took his hand wraps off. He and Ra’s went in what seemed like the League’s armory, they seemed to have very familiar weapons and armor.

“Well these I’m very familiar with.” Jason picked up a pair of gauntlets with three hooks on the sides.

“Ah yes, the Detective turned most of the equipment you see here for his own design. As well as some of our methods. Theatricality an- ”

“Deception, powerful agents to the uninitiated. So what’s all this for? Why bring me down here.”

“I see the potential in you. The Detective gave you the training to combat evil.These will be your new tools to bring about true justice. You want your vengeance against The Joker but we don't know where he is hiding. If you’re going to do this, I need to know if you’re capable of taking a life.” Jason looked over to see League members bring a man bound by rope.

“What was his crime?” Jason’s voice was cold, he knows this man may deserve death but only for the crime that fits the action.

“He tried to take his neighbor’s land, when he refused this man killed him. When his wife saw her husband dead in the sand he took advantage of her. Now he is here with us, awaiting his punishment.” Ra’s drew his scimitar and handed it to Jason. Jason looked down at the man, thought about his decision. What he does here and now will change him forever. Murderer. Rapist. Jason looked over at Ra’s taking the sword. He went to face the prisoner who was begging in Arabic which Jason couldn't understand. Jason swung the sword, cutting off the prisoner’s head. The blood in the sand spilled just afterwards.

“You are prepared to do what is necessary. Be patient, your time will come. When we get the word on where The Joker is, we will make our way to Gotham. Until then we’ll have matters that need attending, hone your skills for someone like The Detective. Remember he left that monster alive, tainting your memory. Robin is dead, so you need to become something entirely different. Become something more than just Jason Todd, become a symbol of rage, a symbol of punishment and fear.”

“In that case, I’m going to need guns. Lots of guns.”


	3. Final Offer

**Gotham City**

Penguin's thugs were having a meeting with some of Black Mask’s people in an ol warehouse.. Word is they are teaming up to put the Falcone and Maroni families out of business permanently. Penguin has the firepower to easily topple both but Black Mask has more connections in Gotham and Bludhaven. 

“Boys! We got your weapons right here! State of the art assault rifles: Buschmaster ACRs, FN SCAR, Mossberg 500 shotguns and more explosive toys.” 

“Nice, here’s the money. You remember what’s going on, Black Mask graciously offered to make sure Penguin gets his black market shipments to Gotham unscathed, no traces, no nothin’. Whatever Penguin gets for bidders Mask has lined up, will be compensated, and sold for profit.” 

“Then we have control of the Steel Mill,the Falcone Docks and organized crime in Gotham.” 

“You hear that Batman?” Nightwing said through the communication into Batman’s cowl.

“We need to find Penguin, we find him this operation is over.” Batgirl was also on coms, Batman was getting ready to give the order to strike on the thugs. 

“Nightwing, get underneath the ones on the left, Batgirl on the right. The ones in the middle are mine.” 

As the thugs continued talking to one another, Nightwing and Batgirl got into position. Batman came in on the coms and gave the order to strike. Batgirl and Nightwing burst through the floor and taking out their targets. Nightwing used his acrobats to flip over his lot, making them run into each other. As the cocky hero laughed, cracking wise. 

“Strike! What’s wrong guys? Too fast for you?!” When he was done messing with the enraged bad guys, Nightwing finally laid them out with his forearms and knees

Batgirl had a different approach. She strung up her first target, leaving him hanging from the rafters. When her second target came toward her, a straight right into his stomach. He definitely got the wind knocked out of him. She finished with a left cross to knockout her remaining thug.

Batman flew in like a bullet from a rail gun. He slammed his first target into the floor, breaking through the wood into the floor below. His next tried to shoot but the new armor. Gone was the kevlar bi-weave with reinforced joints and in was titanium dipped tri-weave, shock absorbing liquid armor. Makes Batman move faster and hit harder. As for the thug well, Batman had taken the gun out of his hand thus breaking it in the process. He set his sights on the main thug. 

“No no no! Get away! Batman drop kicked the thug into the wall, catching him by his throat.

“Where’s The Penguin!” Nightwing and Batgirl looked on as the man was becoming blue in the face. 

“I don’t know..” 

“Batman maybe you shoul-” 

“WHERE IS HE!?” The thug squirmed for a bit before passing out completely.

“Jesus, Batman…” Batgirl looked over at her mentor who seemed quite cold. 

“We are going to find Penguin, I’m taking him to the roof.” Batman walked past his teammates and headed straight for the roof. 

“Batman don’t you think we’ve done enough?” Nightwing said, trying to reason with his mentor.

“If you don’t want to be here then just go home! Batgirl and I can take care of it!” Nightwing looked down, Batman has found a new mean streak, he won’t kill but he’ll make sure the criminals of Gotham know who is out there.

“Just do what he says, we’ll figure it out when it’s all over.” Batgirl walked to the roof with Batman, with Nightwing following suit. Batman put a line on the thugs foot, a classic Batman mind game.

“Wake up!” The thug was coming to and the panic was in him. The screams of the man were loud, the fear was definitely in him. 

“Time to talk, where’s Cobblepot!” 

“Let me go!” 

“If you insist.” Batman’s voice was cold as he let go on the wire, sending the thug falling before catching him. Batman pulled the man back to where they were talking for information. 

“That was a very poor choice of words my friend. Just tell the man what he wants to know.” Nightwing chimed in, trying to make light of the situation. 

“He’s on board The Final Offer. The ship docked at Gotham Harbor.” 

“Thanks.” Batman dropped the thug. Nightwing and Batgirl are shocked at first. But the screams could be heard from the bottom. Batman dropped him into a garbage can full of bags.

“So...Now what?” Batgirl questioned as Batman and her went to the Batmobile. 

“We take care of Penguin.” Batman started the car and was ready to move out.

“I’m sure Chubs will be very happy to see us.” Nightwing got on his motorcycle. The 3 made their way to the Harbor. 

**The Final Offer**

Penguin was on board this vessel, this has been the break Batman was looking for. They all knew there was going to be a lot of resistance but nothing the three Batfamily members couldn’t handle. The trio walked to the main deck that was pitch black, they ended up hearing this eerie little laughter. The lights came on illuminating the room, easily twenty plus men and in the front a short little man: The Penguin, he had on this long black coat with white fur from the collar down. Monocle in his eye and his umbrella. 

“I knew it was you messing up my plans Batman. Didn't think you’d bring the kiddies with you. Especially after the last one.” The maniacal laugh set Batman off. He threw a batarang towards Penguin, hitting him in the cheek. 

“Goddamn it! Kill them!!!” The goons jumped the railings and surrounded the Batfamily 

Batman was used to being outnumbered. He was the brawler of the three. Laying down Penguin thugs with powerful haymakers and hooks. He got his hands on several of them, breaking their bones in the process. One got behind him to try to choke him out, but he was saved by a strong kick from Batgirl. She may be the smaller of the three but that doesn’t make her the least dangerous. A more gadget fighter. Batgirl used her batarangs to stun her opponents to then use her long legs to incapacitate them. 

“Batgirl!” Nightwing called as he lifted a thug of his feet for her to clothesline him mid air. Nightwing used his speed against his portion of the thugs. Jiu jitsu was his preferred style. Fast punches coming together with lightning kicks. Penguin retreated to his office but was quickly stopped by Batman. 

“Now hold on. Hang on a bloody minute!” Batman picked him up, throwing him into a mirror. Penguin fell on the table that was underneath. Batman walked over and slid the smaller man onto the floor. Batman viciously beat The Penguin, his monocle flying off as well as a few teeth. The blood began to pool out of Penguin's mouth and the bruises began to swell up badly. Penguin was then pinned to the ground facing down. 

“Your deal with Black Mask is over. He never got the weapons! You’re headed back to Arkham!” Batman’s voice turned to a growl as he kept Penguin pinned.

“Batman, goddamn it! Enough!” Nightwing threw Batman off of Penguin, who had gone unconscious. He had enough of the aggressive side of Batman. 

“What are you doing?!” 

“Stopping you from killing him.” Nightwing lunged at Batman, but was countered at every turn. His punches weren’t connecting at all. Nightwing went for a kick but was countered. Batman had him in a move that would have snapped his ankle if Nightwing hadn’t gotten out of it quick enough. Nightwing pulled out his batons, but his attacks were more of the same. Batman countered every move Nightwing threw at him. He did manage to hit Batman in the shoulder then to uppercut him with the baton. Nightwing went for another shot but was caught. Batman threw two straight punches that sent Nightwing back. He grabbed his head and brought it to his knee. One last straight punch to Nightwing’s chest sent him down. 

“Enough both of you!” Barbara tended to Nightwing who had started bleeding from the mouth. 

“Tell that to him, he’s gotten reckless.” Nightwing pointed

“Reckless? I had it under control.”

“You call that control? Next time why don’t you brand that symbol on him why don't you! The minute he mentioned Robin you lost control.”

“It’s because he is my greatest failure! You don’t know what it’s like to lose a son.” Batman snapped at Nightwing again. Maybe it was too early for Batman to be operational again.

“Look he was a good kid we all know, but Robin is gone. We’re all here ready to fight in this war on crim-'' Batgirl slapped Nightwing across the face. 

“His name was Jason. You didn’t even know him, you ran off with the Titans long before he showed up. You don’t get to speak for him.” Nightwing stood in shock. He felt like his own family had turned their backs on him. Nothing was more shocking than it coming from Barbara. The woman he had grown fond of as a youngster.

“You know what, I’m headed back to Bludhaven. I don’t need to deal with this bullshit.” 

“Nightwing!” Batgirl was furious at him, it damn near brought tears to her eyes. 

“Let him go, we need to get Penguin to your father, we’ll figure this out in the Cave.”


	4. The Terminator

**Jerusalem, 1 year later**

Jason spent countless hours in the basement making his own weapons and gear. There was nothing wrong with any of the League’s own weapons but they just weren’t the one Jason would want to use. The gauntlets were the same ones Batman used. He kept them black except for the hooks on the side, those he spray painted red. His pants were grey with some black knee pads and the League’s shin guards connecting to them. On the side of his shin guards were enough clips he could carry. To conceal his identity Jason made a mask, the part of the eyes were similar to his old Robin mask. The lower part covered his entire mouth and was painted red. Everything was put together by a black shirt and sleeveless hoodie.

“You’ve kept busy.” Ra’s Al Ghul walked into the basement, looking on at what Jason was working on. 

“Yeah, well the stuff you got here is fine but not really my style. You want a message sent and criminals dead, you don’t do it with a sword, you do it with a 9mm bullet.” Jason was sat down by grindstone, grinding a symbol. A bat? 

“Charming, but why a bat? I thought you were through with that life.”

“Never said that. You told me to be a symbol of rage and violence. This is the symbol everyone will fear.” 

“Well you’ll have the opportunity to put your new gear to the test. We’ve gotten word that one of our old members is here. Are you familiar with Slade Wilson?” 

“No.”

“Slade Wilson was a former military soldier, during his service he volunteered to be a part of an experiment to make a super soldier. It worked granting him strength, speed and brain enhancements. He is a common adversary of your colleague Nightwing and his Titans.

"Hmph, and this information means what to me?" 

"I believe he aims to take down the League. If he takes this operation down then you won't have the information you seek to return to Gotham." Jason looked at his gear and stood up, facing Ra's.

"Fine. I'll leave soon, I'll take down this bastard myself." Jason had turned his back, preparing his gear.

"Out of the question. My daughter Talia will accompany you." The sound of a pistol slammed against the wood of the workbench 

What's wrong Ra's? You don't trust me? Need to send a babysitter with me!?" Ra's kept his composure as the frustrated Jason got into his face again.

"You two are the absolute best I have, you can't beat Deathstroke by yourself. It will take you both. Is that clear?!" Ra's raised his voice but Jason kept his gaze firmly on him

"Crystal. But only because you're my ticket out of this fucking place.".” 

**Nightfall**

“There’s the fort.” Talia and Jason made it to this fort that could possibly be housing Deathstroke. Jason was dressed in his full gear. The dark red of his suit really covered him in the darkness. While Talia was in an all black one piece suit, with a black hood/cloak. 

“Well there’s no activity yet, so looks like we’re staking the place out.” Jason sat down and made himself comfortable on a rock. Talia joined him not long after. 

“So what was it like Todd? Coming back from the dead?” Talia figured they needed to pass the time, she had never gone into the Lazarus Pit and only saw her father do it when he was still alive, just old. 

“Honestly I can’t explain the feeling. If I had to, it’s like falling asleep and waking the next day. I remember everything Joker did to me. The blood in my mouth, the metal of the crowbar meeting my ribs, face and back. The glass scratching my stomach. I remember the pain I was in. Physically, emotionally. The only father I knew was too late to save me, I could forgive that. But the thing that hurts more is the fact that he didn’t end that piece of shit’s life. That is something I don’t think I can forgive.” 

“As you know, Bruce can be stubborn. I’ve been trying to get him to replace my father as the Head of the Demon for what feels like ages. The promises of a better world, him and I-”

“Let me stop you there, I don’t need the picture of my adoptive father boning a sexy assassin. Besides I’m sure Bruce is eyeing a different kind of pussy.” Talia’s eyes raised. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Selina Kyle, Catwoman. Seems to be another woman that Bruce just lets get away. He has her dead to rights then simple looks away. I can’t say I blame him though. Selina isn’t all bad.” Talia folded her arms together. 

“She was at your funeral.”

“Hmph, so were you it seems. Knowing Bruce, it was private.”

“He cared about you, you know. He carried your casket, buried you, then went into his mansion. He didn’t talk to anyone, not even me.” 

“He’ll be fine, may have a big mean streak but fine all the same. That moral code of his won’t change.” 

Movement began to happen inside the fortress, it looks like someone was causing problems with the other people inside. Flashes seem to come from the windows of the stone made building.

“Right. Alright She-Devil, let’s get this over with.”

Talia and Jason walk into the fortress, seeing the destruction inside. The smell of gunpowder and blood filled the enclosed space. Severed body parts were also present. Mostly cut off arms and hands. A rustle was heard near the back by a fireplace. As Jason and Talia investigated and saw a bearded man with his hand cut off. 

“Todd, this is Ahmad Basara. He is on the US most wanted list.” Jason looked down and saw Basara’s lost hand and proceeded to pick it up

“Hey, Ahmad, need a hand?” Jason quietly laughed as Talia looked at him not amused. 

“This is no place for immature jokes.” Jason tossed the hand over his shoulder and went back to his serious role.

“Alright fine, everyone is a fucking buzzkill. Alright let’s restart Ahmad, who did this to you guys?” Ahmad spoke his native tongue of Arabic, again which Jason has no knowledge of. 

“Okay Ahmad, dumb American here. Can you try to speak some goddamn English?!” Ahmad’s Arabic continued and he sounded more frightened, as Jason threw his head on the table.

“Having trouble?” 

“Alright what’s this guy on that list for?” 

“Why does that matter now?” 

“Just fucking tell me okay? We’re on a tight schedule.” 

“He planned together a bombing of an ice cream truck in a public square in Iraq. Killed many women and children in the process.” Jason’s expression under his mask changed. He looked over at the fireplace and saw the burning coal in the fire. 

Ahmad continued his Arabic, Jason was getting frustrated. The poor man was whimpering at the sight of Jason grabbing burning coal from the fireplace with the pliers. Talia held Ahmad still.

“Open your fucking mouth! Last time you scumbag, who killed all of your men? Tell me and I won’t shove this burning coal down your throat!” 

“DEATHSTROKE!” Not as clear English that Jason wanted but it was good enough.

“See, was that so hard? You still killed women and children, you son of a bitch!” Jason opened Ahmad’s mouth and stuck the burning coal into his mouth and made him swallow it. Ahmad tried to scream but Jason kept him restrained as the coal burned his insides, killing him.

“Got to say I’m impressed. I knew the League was brutal but you are a different kind of beast.” Talia and Jason turned around to see Deathstroke. He was wearing his split blue and orange helmet, a black military uniform and balaclava. He also had a M4 assault rifle decked out with a hybrid sight, and grenade launcher. Two twin swords were hooked on his back and who knows what else he has hidden.

“Well instead of beating unarmed old men, how about taken on someone that can whoop that ass!” Jason was ready for whatever Deathstroke was gonna throw at him. Talia looked ready too, pulling out her sword. 

“A challenge I see. I’m game!” Deathstroke jumped down, throwing shots at both of his opponents. Talia stepped in too early and was kicked away by Deathstroke. It was him and Jason. The flurry of Deathstroke's punches were enough to land on Jason, but it was the kicks that gave Jason an advantage. Jason caught Deathstroke's kick and threw him into a wall. As Jason was beginning to continue his attack Deathstroke pulled out his M4 and began shooting. Jason got out of the way and managed to throw a knife into the barrel. When Deathstroke fired again, the gun practically exploded in his hands. 

“Holy shit! I can’t believe that worked! So badass!” Slade got up again and pulled out his sword. 

“You are infuriating!” 

“Yeah I know.” Slade slashed at Jason with his sword a few times, cutting him once on the shoulder. Jason dodged another strike and punched Deathstroke right in the helmet. Deathstroke went for a killing strike but Jason’s gauntlets caught the sword. He then put the two together and completely destroyed Deathstroke’s weapon. 

“I know that move!” Deathstroke was in shock before Jason kicked him in the chest, sending him into the wall.

“What’s the matter Slade? You had so much fire when we started.” Jason kept teeing off on Deathstroke, it was beginning to be too much for the master assassin. Jason cocked his right hand back and delivered one last punch to Slade, making him slide down the wall. Jason then turned his attention to Talia who was still getting up from Deathstroke's attacks from earlier.

“Hey, you good?” 

“Is he dead?” 

“Just knocked out, I thought he was this ultra badass. I don’t-” 

“Todd!” Deathstroke was up with a pistol in his hand, he fired a shot that was headed for Talia but Jason took the bullet instead.

“Poor Talia, Ra’s would be disappointed. And speaking of Ra’s. I’ll be seeing him soon.” Deathstroke made his way out of the fort leaving Jason and Talia. 


	5. Kiss of the Demon

“Todd! Todd! Jason!” Talia was dragging an unconscious Jason knowing very well that Deathstroke has something else up his sleeve. He wouldn’t just leave them there alive. Jason was starting to come to, that bullet really hit him in the chest hard. He started coughing but managed to get up. Talia supported him as they made their way out of the fort. The fort exploded, Deathstroke had rigged the place to blow, luckily the two were far enough to be unscathed, but the aftershock knocked them down. Jason was still coughing but ended up laughing. 

“You know something? I really fucking hate bombs.” Talia smiled as they both got up, brushing the sand of themselves. 

“We need to get back, Deathstroke said he was headed back for my father. We need to stop him.” 

“Ol’ Ra’s is my ticket out of this goddamn desert, and Deathstroke is gonna pay for trying to have me blown up...again.” The two made their way back to the League of Shadows HQ by driving the truck they came in.

**League of Assassins HQ**

“Master, we are taking fire from soldiers at the front gates!” 

“It’s Slade Wilson. He must’ve slipped past Jason and Talia. They’ll be here soon knowing my daughter. Open the gate, let’s not keep Deathstroke waiting.” Ra’s stayed calm as he saw the soldiers infiltrate his headquarters. He has confidence in his League’s loyalty. They would die for this cause to rid the world of evil. Deathstroke’s soldiers ran through the fortress of the Demon, killing those in their way, until they had to face the Head of the Demon. 

“Sir, we have eyes on Ra’s.” One of the soldiers was communicating directly to Deathstroke. He is near, watching Ra’s every move. 

“Kill him.” The soldiers raised their guns but Ra’s was too quick. Unsheathing his Schimar and slicing off the barrel of one of the soldier’s guns. The other two watched in shock as Ra’s slashed them both. One in the chest and the other’s head clean off. Ten more men came rushing in, surrounding the great master. Ra’s kicked one to start, then slicing a good amount of them in the chest. The blood fell as Ra’s stabbed another soldier straight in his heart. Using his green cape to distract another, Ra’s cut off limbs of the remaining soldiers before the final one was stabbed in the back. The sword sticking out of his chest, Ra’s brought the sword straight up, cutting the man down the middle in two. 

“Ra’s Al Ghul.” Deathstroke clapped from behind Ra’s, who had already pointed his sword at him.

“Deathstroke.”

“Confused old man?” 

“What is the meaning of this outrage, Slade?” 

“I call it a hostile takeover.” 

“Your arrogance blinds you, and embarasses me.” 

“Seems like you still have a little bit of spring in your step Ra’s. Let’s see how you fare against your superior.” Deathstroke took out his two swords. He used both to try to cut Ras’ head off, but the master ducked and locked up with Deathstroke’s weapons. 

“How could you have pushed me out, I was your protege. The one to take over!” 

“Your actions decided that for you.” Ra’s broke the lock up and went on the offensive. Calculating each move that Deathstroke was going to throw at him, finding counter opportunities and weaknesses. Two of the best swordsmen ever having a duel for the ages. An explosion shook the temple, Deathstroke ran out and Ra’s was in pursuit of him. Ra’ looked back to the flames itching their way closer to the two. Both Deathstroke and Ra’s jumped to the next balcony, falling to the open training courtyard. Ra’s was near his sword, crawling in the sand to reach it so he could finish off Deathstroke. Until he was kicked in the stomach. Deathstroke had slammed his foot in the middle of Ra’s’ back causing it to possibly break. 

“After six hundred years, the world has had quite enough of you old man. Unfortunately for you master, the Lazarus Pit can’t bring people back from the dead. Goodbye Ra’s!” Deathstroke lifted his sword and was about to stab Ra’s in the back until he felt a bullet go through his hands. Deathstroke screamed in pain and was drop kicked in the face.

“You try to blow me up one more time and I swear to God and all that is fucking Holy, I’m going to kill you. And I won’t be creative about it, I’ll just shoot you in the head and then go on with my day!” 

“How the hell are you still alive!” 

“Ah funny you should ask, what kind of international badass puts a bomb in the back of a fortress!? If you want to make sure someone’s dead you put the bomb on them, tie them up and boom! Big explosion.” 

“You are unbelievably annoying, you know that? Don’t you know who I am!?” 

“Dude, I only found out about you like a day ago. Not to mention, I pretty much kicked your ass once already. So are you gonna ask me more questions or are we gonna fight?!” Deathstroke muscled through the pain in his hands and picked up his sword. Jason put up his hands, he knew he could take him on without a weapon for now. Deathstroke went to strike at Jason’s head and legs but Jason jumped out of the way of both. Deathstroke threw a knife that managed to hit Jason in the shoulder. He pulled it out and twirled it around, familiarizing himself with it. Jason slashed Deathstroke’s legs and up to his chest. Deathstroke then kicked Jason away, trying his best to regroup. He had thrown a combination of strikes that were too fast for Jason to block, cutting him up a little bit more. Deathstroke went for another but Jason on pure instinct did a flip they Grayson would’ve done. 

“Wait, Nightwing!” Deathstroke was in shock. Jason then gave a stiff right hook to him. 

“Do I look like a blue bird to you!” Jason pulled out his pistol and was about to shoot Deathstroke but a smoke grenade was thrown. Soldier came down and extracted Deathstroke from the fight. 

“Jason!” Talia called him over to check on Ra’s. Jason ran over to see the man that actually brought him back.

“What’s the damage, old man.”

“My spine is broken, I need to soak in the Pit.” Jason and Talia picked up Ra’s, helping to the Lazarus Pit. The green glow of the Pit filled up the room. Jason dunked Ra’s into the rejuvenating waters, the waters began to bubble. Ra’s Al Ghul emerged from the waters, younger but more importantly his back was normal.

“Feeling better?” 

“Yes, thank you Jason. And thank you for returning, I knew Deathstroke didn’t kill you both and you my boy proved your worth. You bested arguably the best pupil I’ve ever had.” 

“But I didn’t kill him, that was the job.” Ra’s placed his hand on Jason's shoulder. 

“He won’t come back anytime soon. He is weakened, and when he does we’ll be ready for him. Now go, rest up you’ve earned it.” Jason bowed and said goodnight to Ra’s and Talia. Talia especially gave Jason a look, even he couldn’t read.

Jason was back in his room, he took off his suit, the blood in his shoulder and forearms had dried up. He was sore from moderately getting his ass kicked but a shower would do him good. The hot water hit his back, the water by the drain turned red as the blood was washed away. Jason thought to himself that maybe the red hoodie and t-shirt combination might work but it'll make him more vulnerable to this type of work. He needs something stronger. Even if it makes him slower. Maybe a helmet would work out too. Can't make it easy for people to shoot him in the head. It would sure make looking around the corner of his eyes easier. Jason wrapped the towel around him and was ready to get some kind of rest.

"Jason." Talia was standing in his room and Jason stopped in his tracks. The sight of Talia in just an all black silk robe. Took him by surprise to say the least. 

"Uh...hi." 

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my father."

"You always thank people in just a black robe and nothing else…?"

"Not always, only one other man has gotten this fortunate." Talia got closer to Jason, caressing his chest, tracing his old scars. She lifted her leg to his hip. Jason held onto it there.

"Let me guess, 6'2, dresses like a bat." 

"He is too naive, he won't take his place at my father's side. He will not kill, I have outgrown him. I need a man that will be strong and willing to bring balance to the world."

"Hmph, I guess I'm your man."  Jason's eyes locked with Talia's. His rough palm cupping her cheek before she felt his lips pressing against hers. Jason was hesitant at first, mainly because it's Ra's Al Ghul's daughter. But he said fuck it, he saved the old man and if this is his reward than so be it. Their bodies were pressed close together, Jason propped Talia on the table near the bed and started working in her neck. A gasp escaped from Talia’s lips as she dug her nails into Jason’s back. He went back to her lips, playing with her hair and cupping her cheeks.Talia bit the bottom of Jason’s lip to his surprise. She turned him to the bed and pushed him down. As she smiled down at him, she disrobed and got on top of Jason, kissing him again. She practically ripped it off the towel that was wrapped tight around him. Talia gently slowly traced over the scars again, moving her way to his shoulders. She kept feeling his muscles, she made her way to his own neck. She began lightly biting on the right side of his neck and worked her way down it more. Jason picked her up and shifted her so that she was on her back. She stared up at him, she grabbed the back of his neck and brought him down for a kiss. Jason slowly slid his hands up, feeling her body. Jason kissed down her ribs as he went down. She grabbed his hair and started moaning. She pulled him back up for a kiss as the finally began to have sex. Talia began to moan with every thrust. Jason wasn't used to an aggressive woman but he didn’t have many opportunities being Robin and all. Both Talia’s and Jason’s moans turned into gasp as they both finished. They both laid next to each other, breathing heavily. 

“So, this was your first time?” Jason looked over at Talia confused.

“What do you mean?” 

“With a woman, you were Robin for a year and you died young. Surely you haven’t had much experience.” 

“I..uhh..I guess. Was it bad?”

“Not at all.” The two fell asleep, cuddled next to each other. 


	6. One Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter is going to be pretty violent and more disturbing especially near the end. It contains content from a very controversial moment is comic history. I included it because I felt it fit with what I had in mind with these great characters. After this chapter and chapter 7. 'Shadow War'. We will finally kick off my version of the Under the Red Hood storyline. Thank you

**Gotham**

“Good evening Miss Gordon.” Alfred was waiting at the door for Barbara to show. 7pm every night.

“Hi Alfred, how is he tonight?” Barbara hugged Alfred, he was like another father to her, Dick, and even Jason.

“Master Bruce has been content as of late. He’s on a new case. Seems like Gotham has another serial killer on the loose.” 

“Who is it this time? Zsasz? Elliot?” 

“Neither it seems, there has been nothing linking the victims. And each doesn’t fit the MO of those two. Perhaps you could find what we missed.”

“I’ll talk to him, see if we can figure this out and get another maniac off the streets.”

“Of course Miss Gordon, will there be anything else? Usual coffee?” 

“Yes please, I have a feeling it’s gonna be a long night.” 

“Yes Miss Gordon.” Barbara went into the Wayne study where there was a fish tank with Wayne Manor inside it. Barbara stuck her hand inside, turning the lights on the front porch of the display. An iron maiden was standing right behind her, she went inside as the spikes went into the metal part Barbara was lower down into the Batcave. 

The Batcave had all the displays of Batman's enemies over the years: Killer Kroc's hand in a jar, Penguin's umbrella and top hat, Scarecrow' fear toxin canisters, Bane's mask, Harley Quinn's baseball and mallet, Joker's .44 Magnum, and cards, finally the suit of Robin.

"Barbara, you're early." Bruce was over at the Batcomputer, looking at files of murder vicitms

"What's all this?"

"Victims of Gotham's newest serial killer. He leaves his victims hanging in a hospital gown, wraps around the face, an opera music playing near the bodies. I haven't been able to put a pattern with all of them. Like look here, Anthony Ludd: An alcoholic, caused by a failed marriage. Last scene in Metropolis. Franklin Accardo: A convict arrested for drug trafficking, but released due to his heart condition, reported missing from Bludhaven. Robert Kincaid, a former microbiologist at Stagg Industries, took a teaching position reported missing here in Key Stone. No particular pattern other than some being found here after being reported missing in other cities.”

“Also, the words written beside the victims. Failure, Imperfect?”

“Suggest the killer has a higher purpose, as if they weren’t good enough for what he has planned.”

“I’ll see if there’s a connection between the victims, maybe we’re overthinking something.” The Batcomputer started beeping and Bruce hit the keyboard to see what the problem was. A news report.

“This is Vickie Vale reporting live from Gotham News Center bringing you some breaking news. 18 year old Amanda Cross was reported missing three days ago after her parents said she didn’t return from a gathering with friends near Chinatown. Amanda is 5’2ft 113lbs and has blonde hair, she was last seen wearing a purple sweater with blue jeans. If anyone has information regarding Amanda please contact GCPD immediately.” Bruce got up from his chair and called everyone to the Bat cave. 

“Looks like we’ll have to put this serial killer on hold for right now. Let’s bring that young woman home. Suit up.” Bruce and Barbra went to their stations. 

Barbara put on her black suit with the dark gold Bat symbol, her gauntlets, utility belt and boots were also this darker golden color. Her cape all black with a gold trim on the hem. Barbara grabbed what she would definitely need for this mission: gas propelled grapple gun, built in sonar for her cowl, and a few batarangs if things go south. 

Bruce did the same, he put on a less armored version of his suit. Black cowl, gauntlets and boots with a grey suit. Same as Barbara, grapple gun, sonar cowl and a few batarangs. Should be an easy night in a quiet city as of late. The duo jumped in the Batmobile and headed towards Chinatown.

“Right, let’s split up. Contact me, if you find something.” Batman grappled his way to the other side of Chinatown to broaden the search. 

**1 hour later**

It’s been an hour with no luck, Gotham has been quiet for awhile now and tonight seems no different. Hopefully that girl gets found, if not by Batman then GCPD. Batgirl heard a voice on her comms.

“Batgirl, I got something! Meet me on the building across from the hat shop.” A hat shop, that could only me one thing. Batgirl ran across the rooftops, knowing well that the hat shop was in the center of Chinatown.

“Don’t tell me it’s who I think it is.” 

“It’s Jervis, I saw some of his masked thugs take the girl inside the hat shop.” Batman and Batgirl looked down and saw two of Hatter’s goons with their masks on.

“Tweedledee and Tweedledum. We need to get this done quick. I really don’t want to go into Neverland like you have.” 

“Agreed , it’s not the best experience.” The two went on the rooftop of Hatter’s shop and invertedly took down the two masked thugs. Barbra picked up one of them and took off his mask.

“Alright dirtbag, where’s the girl!?” 

“What girl?” Batman stepped in punching the wall for intimidation.

“You know who we’re talking about! The one that’s in the shop!”

“Mad Hatter has got her! He believes she is Alice from Wonderland! He’s freakin nuts man.” The thug said with the fear in his voice. 

“Thanks.” Batgirl knocked the thug out and the two headed into the shop. They were stopped with a door spray painted with the words “I’m late, I’m late.” all over. Batman kicked down the door and the two were surrounded by at least six thugs, all wearing masks. The White Rabbit, the Cheshire Cat, the Red and White Queens, the Caterpillar, the Knave of Hearts.

“How dare you interrupt my tea party, I have a guest here, would you like more tea Alice? Mad Hatter’s high pitched voice filled the room. Hatter had to be talking to the young girl who was dressed like Alice in Wonderland, but was also tied and had scratches and bruises all over her. 

“NO, get away from me! I’m not Alice!” The facial scanner in Batman’s cowl had confirmed that this was Amanda.

“Oh dear, it seems like someone has forgotten their manners!” 

“Let her go Jervis! It’s not a good time to make me angry.” 

“Ah yes, The Batman has become more ruthless than ever, come any closer and Alice’s head is severed. Children!” Hatter laughed and took the girl away. As the group of goons circled around them. 

“OFF WITH THEIR HEA-!” Batgirl threw the first punch, hitting the Red Queen square in the nose. Batman was moving fast, absolutely destroying the Caterpillar and the Knave of Hearts. Batgirl did some acrobats of her own, catching the White Queen in the jaw with a kick. The Cheshire Cat came running but his body weight and momentum cost him. Batgirl used a judo throw to send the Cat flying into a grandfather clock that was behind her. All that was left was the White Rabbit, who had pulled out a knife. He went to slash Batman who caught him and broke his arm by bending it the other way. The two went into the next room the only place Hatter could’ve gone with the girl,

“You ruined my tea party! Now I'm going to have to do something I will deeply regret! This will be a night you’ll never forget!” He had the girl in front of him with a shard of glass for a tea cup.

“Help me please!!” Amanda said, crying. 

“I’m so sorry Alice” Hatter looked down at Amanda and slit her throat. 

“No!” Batman screamed. He tackled Hatter and started punching him over and over again, with every strike being harder than the last. Batgirl went to check on Amanda who was bleeding profusely. Batgirl put pressure on her wound with a hand for the time being.

“Batman stop! The girl is still alive…..but barely, she needs to get to a hospital now!!!” 

“Get her to Gotham General! I’m taking him to GCPD.” Batman punched Hatter for the last time, then put handcuffs on him. As Batgirl took Amanda to Gotham General.

“We need a doctor now!” Batgirl gave Amanda into the hands of doctors. Hopefully they’ll be able to save her life. The commissioner was in the hospital as well, at the confusion of Batgirl. 

“Batgirl! Batman gave me a call and said you’d be bringing in our missing persons. Also told me to look after her, while he is taking Tetch to GCPD.” 

“Good, Hatter was behind this one. Believed Amanda was Alice from the stories.” Commissioner Gordon looked down the hallway, seeing Amanda go into the ER.

“Well you both did good. I don’t know what I’d do if some maniac did something like that to my little girl, yeah she’s grown now, twenty one years old, independent, could take care of herself. But she’s still my little girl.” Batgirl smiled, the worry her dad had for her was comforting.

“Maybe give her a call, when you're done here. Have dinner. It’ll take your mind off that kind of thing.”

“Yeah, doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Go on get outta here, I can handle this. Thanks a lot Batgirl, tell the same thing to the Dark Knight!” Gordon smiled as he shooed away Batgirl.

“Will do!” Batgirl heard a ring in her cowl. 

“Batgirl, Tetch is behind bars. We’re done for the night. I’m headed back to the Batcave. I sent the jet to meet you at Gotham General” 

“Copy that, I’ll be enroute shortly.” Batgirl awaited the jet for a few minutes before it landed on the roof. During that time, her dad called and set up dinner at her place. It’s been awhile since he’s come over and everything so this will be a nice distraction from tonight. Batgirl got into the jet and it took her back to the Cave. The jet went through a crevice in the cave that was covered by water but led to the hanger.

“Miss Gordon, I am pleased to see you back here unscathed.” Barbara jumped down from the jet, taking off her cowl.

“Thanks Alfred. I got a night with my father I need to get ready for.” 

“Would you like a ride to your apartment Miss Gordon? It'll be much faster than in Gotham traffic.” 

“You just want to drive your Rolls don’t you Alfred?” Barbara chuckled a bit as her other father figure smiled back.

“Honestly yes, I don’t get the chances that often, but I do enjoy a ride every now and then.” 

“Why not, let’s get you some fresh air. I’m just gonna grab these files on these murder cases.” Alfred stopped her before she could get a chance. 

“No, no Miss Gordon. I’ll take care of those. But I have taken the liberty to send them to your laptop at home. But as of now young lady you’re off the clock. Go spend time with your father.”

“Alfred you’re the best.” Barbara got changed real quick and headed to the front door where Bruce was waiting. 

“Barb, you’ve earned this. Say hello to your father for me.” 

“I will.” Barbara gave Bruce a hug then she and Alfred left for her apartment. At least with the drive over Barbara can have a nice talk with Alfred. 

“Alfred, how is he? Is he keeping up with his appearances?” 

“I’d say so, Master Wayne was at a party for Lexcorp not too long ago. Of course finding some intel on Luthor. I merely told him to socialize for once. Maybe a young woman from Metropolis would make him honest.” Barbra laughed.

“In your dreams, Alfred. He seems more hung up on Selina.” 

“Miss Kyle seems like a perfect fit for Master Wayne. No pun intended. She’s the only one that when he talks about her, the color comes back into his face.”

“I used to think that way about Dick. He’s so confident, but arrogant at the same time.” 

“If I’m being honest I saw more compassion between you and Master Jason. Of course he was a troubled boy, even ill tempered but whenever you were in the room he’d shape up. If it weren’t for his tragic passing I do believe he would have gone above and beyond for you Miss Gordon.”

“Really? What else did you and Jason talk about?” 

“Well, he took a great interest in my younger days. He took a specific interest in one story when I was in Burma.” Barbara perked up in her seat with interest of her own. 

“What happened?” 

“My friends and I were working for the local government. They were trying to buy the loyalty of tribal leaders by bribing them with precious stones. But their caravans were being raided in a forest north of Rangoon by a bandit. So, we went looking for the stones. But in six months, we never met anybody who traded with him. One day, I saw a child playing with a ruby the size of a tangerine. The bandit had been throwing them away.”

“Well then why steal them if they were just gonna give it away?”

“Because he thought it was good sport. As the old saying goes ‘some men just want to watch the world burn’. That story was something Master Jason always loved. I guess it was the mystery of it. He would have me tell it while we were making modifications to his suit. Even Master Grayson’s old motorcycle was a project of ours. To this day I still work on it, in his memory.”

“I miss him Alfred. It’s almost been a year and a half, it just doesn’t seem to get easier.” 

“We all miss him, Miss Gordon.” Alfred pulled up to Barbra’s apartment. 

“Thanks for the ride Alfred. Be safe getting back to the manner.” Barbara gave Alfred a hug and exited the car. Alfred made sure she made it inside before driving off. Barbara went into her apartment and started up dinner for her father. 

**Moments later**

“How was work dad?” 

“Most action we’ve gotten in the last few months. We found that missing girl that was on the news, and by we I mean Batman and Batgirl. It was that deranged Jervis Tetch, he came to GCPD all busted up. Batman really did a number on him. Anyway, how’s things at Wayne’s R&D department? Wayne still having you use your tech savvy skills on his stuff he gets for the Department?”

“Yeah, those radio frequency jammers are rough to decode. But I manage what I can.” Barbara took a sip from her wine, as the Commissioner took a bite from his food.

“At least Wayne takes care of you, seems to value you if you’re going to board meetings and such.” 

“Just for reports on the prototypes and what fixing they’ll need.” 

“That Grayson kid still there? I haven’t seen him since that funeral.” 

“No, his department got moved to Bludhaven, Wayne wanted him to run a building there.” 

“Hmph, too bad. I liked that boy, the other one wasn’t too bad either. More of a blue collar type: a mechanic at a young age. Damn shame what happened to him.” Barbara looked at her wine while the Commissioner was talking about Jason. It was like even she couldn’t escape the memory of him dying.

“Yeah, he was really nice, and was always kind to me. Threaten any big wig execs if they ever cat called me.” the Commissioner laughed mainly cause it sounded like him. Jim got up and looked at an old scrapbook Barbara had on the coffee table in her living room

“What’s this Barb?” 

“That is your greatest arrests you’ve made in your career, dad.” The Commissioner flipped through to the first arrest of The Joker. There was a sudden knock at the door.

“Look at that, the first encounter of Batman and The Joker. He started robbing banks then. You remember that?” 

“I remember you saying he had white skin, green hair and a devilish smile. I was just a kid.” Barbra went to answer the door to her apartment.

“I thought you’d be interested.” 

“Yeah, well I had some interesting nightmares.” Barbara opened the door and was in pure shock. The Joker was at her front door, with that devilish smile. He had a gun pointed at Barbara ’s stomach. He pointed closer, and the metal was touching her. The gun went off and Barbara flew back landing on the coffee. The blood had already started to seep into Barbara’s clothes and it splattered on the Commissioner's face. 

“BARBARA!” Barbara was painfully grunting and tears began to build in her eyes. The bullet went in deep, breaking her spine. The Joker and Harley walked in with smiles on their faces.

“I wouldn’t worry yet if I were you, it’s a psychological manifestation. Common among bookworms. She thinks she’s a coffee table edition, though I can’t say much for this volume’s condition, there’s a hole in the jacket, and the spine appears to be damaged.” 

“You son of a bitch! I’ll-” Harley hit Gordon in the head with her baseball bat and knocked him out completely.

“Refreshing to hear, not at all by the book. Speaking of which, this one won’t be walking off the shelf anytime soon. In fact the idea of her walking anywhere seems remote. But then that’s always the problem with softbacks. Literary discussions can be so dry can’t they?” Joker took a sip of the wine that was on an end table by the broken coffee table. 

“Why are you doing this?” Barbara mustered what little energy she could to even say that sentence.

“To prove a point, here’s to crime.” Joker unbuttoned Barbara’s top slowly, all while having that devilish smile on his face. He practically ripped off Barbara's top and bra off exposing herself but also causing more pain. He did the same with her pants and underwear. After all of Barbara’s clothes were off, all the Joker did was take pictures. This could be the thing that will break Batman and the Commissioner.


	7. Shadow War

**Jerusalem**

_“Batman isn’t coming for you! He doesn’t even know where you are. So that being said it’s time for a good ol’ fashion slumber party! We got the games set up and ready to go! Popcorn being made and-”_

_“Oh we’re not gonna kill you…We’re going to break you!” Joker stood up, smiling at Harley as he gave her back her baseball bat, they continued to beat Jason for what felt like hours. A few digs with the hook end of the crowbar to Jason’s back, stabbing him with the blade in his shoe, to throwing Jason into glass. Robin’s body was broken, bruised and bloodied. The maniac couple just continued to laugh as the young man screamed in pain._

_“Okay kiddio, it’s been an absolute hoot right! What a party!” Joker and Harley looked over to see the beaten Robin laid out in his own blood._

_“Anyway, be a good boy! Make sure you finish your homework and be in bed by nine! No comic book reading! Mwah!” Harley left for the car but Joker stayed an extra second._

_“And Bird Boy...tell Bats I said hello!” The Joker laughed hard as he closed the door behind him. The two left in their car while Jason was slowly trying to move. Jason crawled his way to the door. Crawling through broken shards of glass from a mirror they broke over him. The glass shards scratching his exposed upper body. The boy screamed to help him get through the pain. He made his way to the door, he tried opening it but it was welded shut. Jason slumped down the door and noticed numbers counting down. 3,2,1. Jason closed his eyes and accepted his fate._

Jason shot up as a gasp escaped from him. It was the same nightmare he’s been having since he was resurrected. The last remaining moments of Joker and Harley beating him, and leaving him to die. Jason looked over to see Talia still asleep, only half covered by the blankets. Jason traced lines on Talia’s bare back and kissed her shoulder.

“At least that wasn’t a dream.” He stood from the bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He came back to the bed to lay down for a few more moments.

“Nightmares?” Talia shifted over and placed her head on his chest. Jason put his hand on her shoulder, bringing her close.

“Yeah, the night I was killed. Joker and Harley beating me with their baseball bat and crowbar. Throwing me through glass, hooking my back.” Talia looked at all the scars, kissing each one while Jason was speaking of them. She went for his lips, and they embraced once again. 

“Feeling better beloved?” Jason chuckled as he shifted Talia on her back.

“A bit, you sure Ra’s is okay with this?” Talia laughed under her breath.

“Ra’s doesn’t need to know. In a fortress of assassins what makes you think I won’t sneak in here when you’re sleeping and take you for myself?” 

“You’d have to be pretty quiet. I know your footsteps already.” The two kept making out until Jason heard a knock on his door. Jason groaned as he got up to answer.

“Don’t answer it, make love to me again.” 

“I have to or else they’ll break down my door or something.” Jason answered the door and Talia’s guardswoman was at the door.

“Master Todd, the Great Ra’s Al Ghul would like to speak with you in fifteen minutes.” 

“Right, um..let me just get my gear ready.” Jason closed the door and looked over at Talia who was still in the covers.

“Well…?” 

“We got fifteen minutes, your father wants to speak with me. Let’s make this quick.” Talia motioned Jason to come over with her finger and the two made love again. 

**Moments later**

Jason and Talia were dressed in full gear, they made their way to the courtyard and awaited for Ra’s to show up. The temple guards shouted at the arrival of Ra’s.

“Behold the Great Ra’s Al Ghul!” Ra’s came walking in with his green robe and jet black hair restored to normal.

“Talia, Jason. As you are aware Deathstroke got away from us, it was clear that he was working with someone. The uniforms of the men he was with are a match for a rebel group of assassins. Red and white.” 

“So what more traitors of the League?” 

“Precisely. They believe that I have come back one too many times. The attack on our fortress leaves us defenseless. Knowing that Deathstroke is injured he won’t lead to take the Fortress of the Demon. He will send his second in command. Your sister, Talia.” 

“Nyssa?” Jason looked confused, he didn’t even know Ra’s had another daughter.

“Wait there’s two of you?” 

“Yes, she betrayed us. Betrayed our cause, left with those rebels. She is no sister of mine.”

“Jason, we had no business dragging you into our family business. I’m asking for your hand again son. Help us defeat the rebels and I will give you the information you require to go back to Gotham.” Jason looked over at Talia then to Ra’s. 

“What’s our next move?” 

“They’ll be coming to us, it’ll be an ambush attack. You and Talia will be the first line of defense.” 

“Great, gotta love being the host of a party.” 

**Nightfall**

“So what information does your father have for me?” Jason and Talia were standing by the front gate of the fortress.

“I do not know my beloved. It has to do with something Gotham, I assure you.” Talia sharpened her sword while Jason checked his guns and ammo. 

“Hope so, either way I’ll need to find a way to get the attention of both Batman and Joker. Got a few things lined up.”

“The rebels are closing in!” One of the assassins yelled down at Jason and Talia. Preparing them for the battle that will ensue. The rebels marched in and were greeted with gunfire coming from Jason. Blasting round after round, wave after wave of rebels. When Jason ran out of bullets he countered one of the rebels by slicing his throat with his own sword. Both Talia and Jason waited as another wave came. This one is led by a woman in a demon mask. 

“Sister.” Nyssa removed her mask and revealed her face, She looked like Talia but with shorter hair. 

“You are no sister of mine, you are a traitor. Plotting with Deathstroke to kill father and destroy the Lazarus Pit!” 

“All I see is a walking zombie and a loyal fool. Every time the Pit restored him, he came back worse. More hateful, more insane. That “thing” you call a father wouldn’t care if either of us killed each other right here. I have come back to restore the League, no more innocent blood shall be spilt.” 

“This is all rather touching, but the League is here to purify the world. Rid it of evil.” 

“Ah, the resurrected Robin, the man in the red hood. The man who single handedly defeated Deathstroke. Not many people have that notch in their belt. Tell me, did my sister spread her legs to keep you loyal or are you just as stubborn as your adoptive father?” Jason pointed his sword at Nyssa, ready to fight. 

“How about I just put this between your eyes!” Nyssa smiled. 

“I like him, so much fire. When a forest grows to wild a purging fire is inevitable and natural.”

“Since you keep quoting father I have another one for you: ‘If someone stands in the way of true justice you walk behind them and stab them in the heart.’ I won’t walk behind you, I’ll look into your eyes as you die.” Talia nodded as Jason and the battle began. Talia and Nyssa had their duel, while Jason defended against the rebels. The other League members jumped down and evened the playing field. Talia and Nyssa were evenly matched, countering each other opportunities to strike the other down. The sounds of steel hitting steel at such speed echoed throughout the courtyard.

Jason was more brutish with his attacks. Slicing a rebel’s leg causing him to stumble while Jason stabbed him through the cheek, bending forward to break his neck. To the disembowelment of four others, before stabbing another in the neck. 

Nyssa had Talia at a disadvantage when she threw sand in her eye. Nyssa began to toy with her sister, cutting her in the shoulder and leg. Nyssa went for another cut to her, but Talia countered cutting her sister’s stomach. Talia was back on the offensive.

Jason on the battlefield contested with another rebel member who was dispatched quickly by stabbing him in the stomach and the chest before decapitating him. Jason looked up to see Talia and Nyssa fighting before Nyssa cut Talia’s leg forcing her to drop. Jason ran up to save her. 

“Dear sister, I don’t wish for it to end this way. It should’ve been you by my side dethroning father. I am sorry.” Nyssa for the killing blow but her hand was hit by a knife thrown by Jason. Nyssa regrouped and advanced towards Jason fast. Her two lunges were dodged, finally their swords crossed. Jason needed to rely on his strength to overpower Nyssa’s speed. Jason backhanded her then pressed her against the wall with her sword in between her throat. Nyssa stabbed Jason in the side making him let go of his hold of her. Jason slashed wildly but Nyssa got out of the way each time, she distracted him with the knife in her hand to hit him in the back but Jason brought his sword to his back, protecting it. Jason swung his sword and forcefully slammed it down on Nyssa who was blocking, catching her at the top of her shoulder. Nyssa spinned on her knee, slicing Jason’s left leg. She whipped back up, cutting Jason’s arms and his other leg. Jason retaliated with his own slashes to Nyssa’s arms before catching her ribs, which made her swords open for Jason to take. He threw her sword to the ground and pointed his own at her throat.

“Go ahead, end it. Strike me down.” 

“Nyssa...Daughter...Traitor.” Jason and Nyssa looked to see Ra’s in his armor walking down towards them. Ra’s unsheathed his sword and motioned Jason to arm Nyssa. Jason moved back as the two were about to begin a duel. Nyssa was already hurt after her fights with Talia then Jason. She grabbed her sword and despite being injured, she chose to fight. She had lunged at Ra’s who moved quick enough to slice her lower half, causing her to drop her sword and bleed. Nyssa had crawled towards Jason, he had kneeled down to hold onto her as she drew her last breath. Ra’s went towards them and was prepared to take Nyssas’ head.

“No! She’s dead!” Jason stopped Ra’s with his gauntlets and broke the sword.

“What is this about Todd!?” 

“My mission here is done. I want what was promised to me! What information do you have about Gotham!?” Jason removed his face mask and the fire was in his eyes.

“It appears your murderer is back on the streets. Made his presence quite known.” 

“Where!?” 

“Barbara Gordon’s apartment, it seems he found her and shot her in the spine.” The rage that was built in Jason’s eyes was the kind that could topple cities. He turned his back on Ra’s and fell to his knees. 

“I will search every corner, every district, every square foot. I will burn Gotham City to the ground if I have to. The Joker will pay for what he has done. As for Batman, I’m going to bring the whole fucking corrupt temple down on his head, it’s going to be biblical.”


	8. Bludhaven

Kill the Joker, kill the Joker, KILL THE JOKER. Those were the thoughts Jason had in his head the entire time he was on the plane back to Gotham. He had brought back with him the gauntlets, mask, and firearms with him. Whatever the League has going on is no longer his business. All that matters to him now is Joker and Batman. No matter how much rage is in him, he needed to focus. Jason still needs new equipment, a base of operations, and most importantly a reason for Batman and Joker to come out. If Joker is locked up it’ll be hard to get him out, so Harley will be his reason to break out, and if he’s still at large it’s all the matter of drawing him out. Batman, kinda easy now. He could start killing the villains he’s left alive for all these years or he takes a trip to Bludhaven. Nightwing may be the ticket to letting Bruce out of his cave.

Jason landed in Gotham, the smell of rain and sewage filled his nostrils. The dirty cold city was completely different from the sands and sun of Jerusalem. Jason walked through the streets of Gotham to find Crime Alley. Jason thought it would be the last place any would try to look. Plus it was the location where he first met Bruce. Just a kid who had the balls enough to steal the Bat’s tires. Jason walked into one of the apartments that was infested with cockroaches and the sound of crack heads on the top floors.

“You need help with somethin’ or what?” The landlord lady called over to Jason, who walked with his bags still on his shoulders.

“Yeah, let me get one of them rooms.” Jason threw down some money that Ra’s gave him to find a base. 

“Alright, you’re on the top floor hon. Rents due next month on the 15th” 

“Thanks.” A genuine thanks, she just seemed like a lady making the best in a shitty place. Jason went up to his room and found messed up floors, an old couch, a bathroom and an old bed. Nothing he can’t fix up but as of right now Jason needs to start working on his persona. There was something Nyssa said when the League faced the rebels. ‘The man with the red hood’

**1 week later, Bludhaven**

There was a meeting scheduled tonight with some of Gotham’s biggest traders. They came to Bludhaven to get away from the Bat. No word if Nightwing knew yet but the mob seemed confident to hold this meeting at an old Falcone warehouse. All eight of the biggest underground crime lords gathered around the table.

“Alright, Falcone what’s this meeting about?” 

“How should I know, I didn’t call this meet up.”

“You’re the highest profile guy here, what do you mean you didn’t call this meeting!?” 

“You guys wanna play games!? Then I’m gone, I got better things to-”

“Sit down! It’s my meeting.” Falcone was cut off by a voice that echoed around the room. On the rafters near them a silhouette of a man appeared. 

“Who the hell are you?” One of the mobsters reacted. They all reached for their weapons and pointed at the man

“Shoot him!” Falcone ordered, but the man on the rafters had more firepower. An AK-47, with a drum magazine. He opened fire, avoiding everyone near the table.

“I said sit down!” The man emerged, and it was Jason, as his new persona: Red Hood. He wore this dark red metal helmet with eyes that glowed, a brown leather jacket with the gauntlets on the forearms, steel plates on his chest, completed by a red bat symbol for body armor, black pants with side arms attached to his legs, held onto by a belt.

“You wanna die?! There’s easier ways to kill yourself!” 

“Yeah, like yelling at the guy with the AK-47, listen to me you drug peddling scumbags. You are eight of the most prosperous street dealers in Gotham. Especially you Carmine. But from what I’ve seen, practically all my life is that each and every one of you seem to go to schoolyards and parks. Dealing to children. That’s just something I can’t allow.” 

“C’mon maybe we can cut a deal or something, no dealing to children? No problem, what else do you want from us?” Little do they know they’re already cutting a deal without them knowing it.

“You’re already doing what I want Falcone.” 

“And what’s that kid?” Hood pointed his gun at everyone. 

“You’re my bait for the Bird.” Hood opened fire, killing every single one of the drug traders and Carmine Falcone. He jumped down from the rafters with his knife in hand. Hood had cut all of their heads off and stuffed them into a gym bag, placing it on the main table. Hood called Bludhaven Police and specifically said to contact Nightwing.

**Later**

Nightwing showed up to the old Falcone warehouse, he discovered all the decapitated bodies of the drug traders. 

“Alright let’s see. Eight bodies, well dressed, some expensive jewelry on some of the bodies. Jesus, whoever did this knew where to shoot and didn’t stop til his clip or clips were empty. As for the shots, the trajectory of the bullets indicate that the shooter was above the victims. It was a turkey shoot. When he was done he came down and chopped their heads off.” Nightwing got up and looked inside the gym bag. The sight of the severed heads made him throw up in his mouth. 

“Yeah, those are the heads of Carmine Falcone and other drug traders. That took me two hours, you wanna see what I can get done in an entire evening?” Red Hood emerged from the darkness on the same rafters he was on before.

“Who the hell are you?” 

“Everyone wants to know. You and I never actually met before Nightwing. I was a big fan of you when I was a kid.” Hood slowly walked down the stairs to meet Nightwing at ground level. 

“Yeah thanks, if you’re looking for an autograph this is the worst way to do it!” 

“Is it though? These sons of bitches were dealing drugs to kids. Ruining good people’s lives with their drugs and expecting a cut from businesses. And for what?! So you or the Bat can swoop in, deliver them to the cops? They’d just get bailed out and do it all again!? But I’m the bad guy for permanently ending that?”

"Look I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you have no right to wear that symbol." Nightwing saw the red bat symbol on Hood's chest.

"I've earned this symbol, more than you'll ever know. But I didn't drag you out here to talk about your bullshit morality, I did it so I kick your ass." 

"Give it your best shot." The two sized each other up, circling around one another. Hood faked out Nightwing making him guard up. Nightwing threw the first punch. It was fast but also blocked by Hood just as quick. Hood lifted his leg preparing for a high, making Nightwing to block it with his own leg. Hood attempted the high kick again, colliding with his opponents leg counter, Nightwing threw a kick and a quick right jab but was once again blocked. The two were seeing similarities in fighting styles. Nightwing went for one, two punches that would go into a backhand. Hood caught both and ducked the back hand. Nightwing threw a roundhouse which Hood stepped back just in the nick of time. Hood started to get a bit more aggressive with his strikes and finally the first punch connected between the two. A stiff left hook knocked Nightwing back but he wasn’t given a breather as the more brawling style of the Red Hood started working on his ribs. After four good shots to Nightwing’s ribs he managed to use his acrobatic skills to flip away. 

“I remember you being a little bit lighter on your feet. What happened didn’t have enough challenges here in Blud?” Hood laughed under his mask, slowly analyzing what Nightwing was gonna do next. 

“Where the hell did you learn all this? It’s like you know what I’m going to do before I do it.” Nightwing did a high kick and turned it to a sweep, Hood just kept avoiding his attacks. Nightwing had enough and pulled out his sticks.

“Oh what’s the matter? Give up?” Hood pulled out his sidearm and began to fire while Nightwing hit him with his sticks. Hood’s gun was knocked out of his hands, but he managed to pull out his knife. The two went back and forth with hits into Hood’s helmet with the sticks, and slashes to Nightwing’s arms and legs from knives. Nightwing did a flip kick that caught Hood in the head sending him to the floor. 

“Had enough?” Nightwing stood over Hood with his stick charged with an electric pulse. 

“Tell me something Dick, why weren’t you around when that animal shot her huh?” 

“What did you say?” Nightwing was in shock, ‘who is this guy’ he thought.

“Why didn’t you save her, Grayson!” Hood brought both of his legs up kicking Nightwing in the jaw, doing a kip up to get on his feet. Hood marched towards the staggered Nightwing and rained down punches to his face. Nighwing’s face was already starting to swell, with a mouth full of blood Hood roundhouse kicked him as a final blow. Hood began to walk away but the beaten Nightwing was showing his persistence. 

“Hey, who the hell are you?!” Hood signed under his mask, taking out his knife. Hood stabbed Nightwing in the stomach but nowhere severe.

“Call me the Red Hood. Oh and when you see Batman tell him; he’s next.” Hood escaped the warehouse, leaving Nightwing to bleed on the floor.

“Alfred, Alfred…” Nightwing was weak and could barely get the words out to call for help.

“Master Grayson!? What has happened?” 

“I...I need some help...Send Batman to my location.”

**Gotham**

Jason had made his way back to Gotham after dealing with Nightwing. Roaming the streets of the polluted, crime infested streets really brought Jason where he felt he needed to be. The sky illuminated with the Bat symbol. Jason chuckled as he knew he could become a better Batman than Bruce ever was. A Batman that’s not afraid to cross the line. But as of a late Batman has gotten more aggressive, a fight that Jason cannot wait for. As he continued his walk back to Crime Alley, Jason went past Gotham General Hospital. He stopped in his tracks, knowing that Barbra was no doubt in there being treated. He contemplated to himself: Should he see her? Maybe when this is all over and Joker is dead? How’s she gonna react to him being alive? Or hell even if he broke the important moral code Bruce taught him. Jason made it his rundown apartment, listening to the police scanner for anything Bruce may want to investigate. If he finds something serious, Jason will find him and that first meeting will be interesting.


	9. Faliure

Batman traveled to Bludhaven to pick up Nightwing after his encounter with Red Hod. The Batwing hovered over the Falcone warehouse. Batman rappelled down and saw Nightwing beaten and bloodied. He also saw the bodies and the bag full of heads.

“Dick, what the hell happened here?” The amount of brutality in the room threw Batman off for a little bit. 

“This guy, he killed Falcone and the rest of the drug traders. But Batman, he knew who I was, and he knew about Barbra. I guarantee he knows who you are.” 

“We’ll worry about that later, let’s get you back to Gotham, Alfred will patch you up.” Batman placed Nightwing into the Batwing. The two had traveled back to Gotham where Nightwing would be tended to.

“Bruce you need to watch my cowl footage, you need to see how he moves.” Bruce took Dick’s cowl and placed it by the Batcomputer.

“I’m about to close this one case, we’ll review it tomorrow night. For tonight you need rest.” 

**Next night**

Batman had finally made a dent in the case of the murders of random people from around the country. Their bodies found, faces covered by wrappings and the bodies mutilated in some way. He had found that the “Circus of Strange” was visiting the locations where all the victims were abducted. The Circus was owned by a man named Lazlo Valentin. He had a lease of a beauty salon near Wayne Plaza. Tonight was the night he would end this search. Batman got inside the Batmobile, the roar of the engine was loud enough for anyone in the city to know where it was headed to. Batman drove to Wayne Plaza located in Ryker Heights and made his way to ‘Pretty Dolls Parlor’. Inside was your typical beauty salon with magenta walls, a cheetah print rug, but more disturbing opera music playing from somewhere not in the parlor itself. Batman went towards a wall and heard it clearly on the other side. Batman tapped on the walls to find a false wall, low and behold there was one, which Batman kicked down. The music was much louder and there was a second voice singing the operatic music but no where near the same key. A grate door was all that stood between Batman and Valentin who looked like he was performing surgery. Batman walked around to the opened door on the other side of the room, meeting with the out of tune singer. There was a muffled scream heard from the victim on the table, followed by a snort from Valentin.

“Pyg, make it all better, pain is the body’s way of saying thank you. Almost finished my darling, almost perfect.” Valentin continued to make pig noises and squeals.

“You’re done here Valentin, let him go!” Valentin looked up, he was at least three hundred and fifty pounds, wearing a doctor’s vest, yellow gloves and a cracked pig mask. 

“Oh no no no no! Pyg not ready yet. She’s all unique and wrong. All messed up, inside out. Pyg make her better, Pyg make all of them better.” Batman moved up to face the deranged “surgeon”

“It’s over!” 

“But Pyg can fix you too, make you better, make you perfect like the others.” The squeals of Valentin were eerie as they turned into a psychotic laugh.

“You’re insane.”

“And what are you!?” Valentin pointed his butcher knife towards Batman.

“I’m here to stop you!” 

“Bad, bad, Pyg is like clay, Pyg is like God! Pyg is here to fix us all! My darlings show him how perfect you are!” Batman walked towards the victim on the gurney, only to have it grab Batman by the throat. Batman broke free, grabbed an incoming punch, and uppercutted the victim sending him to the floor. 

“Pyg made you invincible! Rise up my precious, he cannot keep you down!” The ‘dollotron’ rose up, not in any pain whatsoever.. Batman had to make sure he stayed down this time. About six more came into the room, surrounding Batman in a circle. He fought hard and well but the numbers were too great even for Batman. While the dollotrons were stomping away at him, Batman could see a figure knock out Valentin. The dollotrons focused their attention to the figure who began to shoot. It was the Red Hood. He shot one of the dollotrons in both legs, before kicking him in the chest and shooting him in the head. Another was running towards him, as he slid on his knees firing off six shots into it’s chest. Batman got up and started to attack the Red Hood. Hood shot him in the shoulder and beside the ear causing Batman’s ears to ring. Hood did a spinning back kick to Batman sending him into the wall. 

“No, no, no. No one can kill you but me, remember that Batman.” Red Hood went back over to Valentin, hitting him over the head, completely incapacitating him. Batman’s vision went dark for what felt like to him a second and he made it back to his feet. Red Hood was still in the room, but why? 

“So, you’re the one that bested Nightwing?” 

“Hmph, oh you mean little Dick Grayson? Heard he was your best student. You taught him everything he knows, but yet I beat him without breaking a sweat. What impressed you so much? Clearly his best days are behind him.” Batman looked around at the bodies on the ground, in awe.

“You killed them. These were the innocent ones!” Batman’s voice was full of anger, the sight of these people who were tortured just killed, like that.

“I did them a favor, this fat ugly son of a bitch tortured them for far too long, there was no coming back from it. It was better to just end their suffering. But this guy, he’s a fucking murderer!” 

“And what are you?”

“I’m cleaning up Gotham. More than you ever did.”

“By going up to every criminal on the streets and gunning them down?”

“Yes! You can’t stop crime. That’s what you never understood. I’m controlling it. You want to rule them by fear, but what do you do with the ones who aren’t afraid. I’m doing what you won’t, I’m taking them out!”

“Tell me what happened to you. Let me help.” Batman extended his hand, hoping the young man would accept help.

“It’s too late, you had your chance. And I’m just getting started.Take your prize to the Commissioner. Speaking of; how’s his little girl Batman? How can you look him in the face knowing your crusade is what got her hurt!?” Batman yelled and jumped at the Red Hood. Hood avoided him and started to run. He got into a 1967 Chevy Impala and began driving. Batman called in the Batmobile for a high speed pursuit. The two swerved across the road avoiding pedestrians and others driving. Hood went to the loading dock of Ace Chemicals, smashing through the door. He crashed into one of the vats of chemicals but made it out in time. Batman wasn’t far behind. Batman walked into Ace Chemicals looking for the Red Hood. As he jumped onto the scaffolding above the vats, Batman reminisced about the last time he was in Ace Chemicals with a man in a red hood. He remembered the man that would become the Joker falling into one of the vats, causing where we are today. 

“Hard to forget that night huh?” Batman turned to see Hood have a gun pointed at him. “In a way Batman this is the sight of your first great failure, maybe your greatest. But certainly not your last right...Ah memories.” Hood shot at his car that was submerged with the chemicals, causing it to explode. The two got out of the building before the flames could consume them both. Batman went to get back to Valentin’s parlor and had him sent to Arkham. When Valentin was booked Batman headed back to the Cave for the Red Hood analysis.

“Bruce, heard there was a run in with the Hood.” Nightwing was bandaged up around his core, slowly moving towards the Batcomputer.

“Upload your footage, I didn’t get into a physical altercation with him, I need to know what I’m up against when we do.” Dick uploaded his encounter with the Red Hood. The two would watch together, like the old days.

_The two sized each other up, circling around one another. Hood faked out Nightwing making him guard up. Nightwing threw the first punch. It was fast but also blocked by Hood just as quick. Hood lifted his leg preparing for a high, making Nightwing to block it with his own leg. Hood attempted the high kick again, colliding with his opponents leg counter, Nightwing threw a kick and a quick right jab but was once again blocked. The two were seeing similarities in fighting styles. Nightwing went for one, two punches that would go into a backhand. Hood caught both and ducked the back hand. Nightwing threw a roundhouse which Hood stepped back just in the nick of time. Hood started to get a bit more aggressive with his strikes and finally the first punch connected between the two. A stiff left hook knocked Nightwing back but he wasn’t given a breather as the more brawling style of the Red Hood started working on his ribs. After four good shots to Nightwing’s ribs he managed to use his acrobatic skills to flip away._

“His style is more aggressive than yours, but he’s not as acrobatic as you Dick. But he’s fast enough to know what you’re gonna land next. It’s impressive, but nothing we haven’t seen before.” 

“Trust me, he’s putting on a show, there’s more.”

_“I remember you being a little bit lighter on your feet. What happened didn’t have enough challenges here in Blud?”_

_“Where the hell did you learn all this? It’s like you know what I’m going to do before I do it.” Nightwing did a high kick and turned it to a sweep, Hood just kept avoiding his attacks. Nightwing had enough and pulled out his sticks._

_“Oh what’s the matter? Give up?” Hood pulled out his sidearm and began to fire while Nightwing hit him with his sticks. Hood’s gun was knocked out of his hands, but he managed to pull out his knife. The two went back and forth with hits into Hood’s helmet with the sticks, and slashes to Nightwing’s arms and legs from knives._

“There, the way he pulled out his knife almost at the exact moment I knocked his gun out of his hand. Almost as if he wanted me to do it. You just don’t do that, that needs to be practiced.”

_“Had enough?” Nightwing stood over Hood with his stick charged with an electric pulse._

_“Tell me something Dick, why weren’t you around when that animal shot her huh?”_

_“What did you say?”_

_“Why didn’t you save her, Grayson!” Hood brought both of his legs up kicking Nightwing in the jaw, doing a kip up to get on his feet. Hood marched towards the staggered Nightwing and rained down punches to his face. Nighwing’s face was already starting to swell, with a mouth full of blood Hood roundhouse kicked him as a final blow._

“You let Barbara being mentioned distract you. That’s why you lost.” 

“That’s not fair Bruce, she’s my...friend. You would’ve done the same given our situation now.”

“I know Dick. We need to find out who he is, and he needs to be stopped. Maybe have security at Gotham General for Barbara.” 

“I’ll be checking in on her tomorrow, don’t worry.” Bruce got up from his seat and went over to the uniforms of Robin and Batgirl. Taken from him by the man he created. Possibly Batman’s greatest failure made him fail two others in the worst ways imaginable.


	10. Memories

**3 days later**

Bruce and Dick were preparing for a talk with The Joker in Arkham Asylum. Bruce hasn’t seen the clown ever since he captured him after shooting Barbara. But he wore that red helmet before maybe he’ll have some answers. Later on Dick is going to visit Barbra at the hospital. Nightwing started up his motorcycle, while Batman started the Batmobile, blasting off into the streets. Another rainy night in Gotham City. The two drove through the dark woods, driving past old dead trees and a rusty old sign saying ‘Hitchhikers may be escaped patients’. The main gate of Arkham had two standing statues of gothic angels holding lanterns. The front door of Arkham was a scan, Batman stood in front of it and the door opened. 

“Just like that? No knock?” 

“After bringing every criminal to Arkham for almost a decade, you get certain perks.” 

“Did you kinda make a joke? Weird.” 

“No jokes, just facts.” The two walked in, welcoming them inside was Aaron Cash, long time guard of Arkham Asylum.

“Hey Batman, Nightwing! What brings you boys in tonight?” Cash walked by the duo, holding his coffee in his hand. 

“Cash. We’re here to see Joker.”

“Oh okay, what’s the clown up to this time? Hopefully not another escape.”

“No, we think he has information on our new person of interest.” Cash went over to the security gate and opened it from the control room. 

“You guys are all set.” Batman and Nightwing walked through the halls of the intensive treatment area. The cells were filled with Batman’s greatest enemies of the years. Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Two Face, Riddler, Scarecrow and near the end Professor Pyg who jumped at the door of his cell.

“Bat! Pyg is imperfect. The Hood make Pyg imperfect.” Batman and Nightwing kept walking as Pyg snorted and squealed.

“Uh okay, what the hell was that?” 

“That was Gotham’s newest serial killer. He turned his victims into invincible henchmen in a way to perfect them.” 

“How’d you stop him?” 

“I didn’t, that was Red Hood’s doing, he killed the victims but left him alive.” The two were at the front Joker’s cell, Cash had given them authorization to head inside. There he was, wearing an orange straight jacket and locked in chains.

“You look good. Been working out? You could probably use a little sun. Then again, who am I to talk?” Joker began to laugh, making his chains rattle. Batman threw down pictures of the Red Hood.

“He’s calling himself the Red Hood. What do you know about him?”

“That he has horrible taste. When I wore that number it was classy. More flashy maître d' than motorcycle fetish. Oh these kids today.” 

“If you’re behind this in any way we will find out.” Nightwing leaned over the table and pointed his finger in the Joker’s face.

“Oh Bird Boy, you’re so much less fun now! All grown up and in your big boy pants. Still, better off than his replacement, right? Even tougher making the yuks when you're worm food eh?” Batman picked Joker up, flinging him against the wall. Batman grabbed Joker by the throat and began to squeeze. Joker struggled for a second but then smiled.

“You gonna do it this time? Or are you just gonna put me in another body cast for six months?” Batman released his grip, dropping Joker to the floor. “So disappointing, but back to the matter at hand. This new Hoodie, do you really think I would stir up so much trouble and not make sure you knew it was me!?” Joker began to laugh again as Batman and Nightwing left his cell. 

“He knows nothing.” 

“Welp looks like we’re back to square one. What now?” 

“When you have time, look up any patients that have escaped Arkham with military backgrounds. Preferably young men in their early twenties.” 

“You really think he may be military? Maybe we should look at the League as well.” 

“Ra’s has been quiet for almost two years, he’s had his own problems. I doubt it’s him. Just go see Barbara, I can handle patrol for the rest of the night.”

“Right, if you need me, call.” 

**Gotham General Hospital**

Dick had changed into street clothes and rode his motorcycle to Gotham General. On the way he had picked up some better food and some flowers for Barbara to possibly cheer her up. He walked in the hospital and went to the receptionist desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Barbara Gordon."

"Down the hall as always Mr. Grayson" Dick turned to his left and went down the hall. He opened the door to see Barbra reading a book. Of course she was.

"Knock knock!" Dick smiled as he went over to hug Barbara.

"Hey Dick. Oh man, what happened to you?" Barbra noticed how Dick walked in the room with a bit limp in his side and the bruises on his face.

"Some wannabe Batman I met in Bludhaven. Wore this red helmet, knew all of my moves and even knew about us two. He really did a number on me. Bruce met him a few nights ago too. We're trying to figure out what to do next. Don’t worry about me, here these are for you." Dick sat down on the chair next to Barbra’s bedside, she took her flowers and smelled them. 

“Thank you, Boy Wonder. You gotta be more careful out there, especially if he knows about us.”

“I think we’ll be fine. He’s more focused on Bruce. He’ll take this guy down. Let’s move on from that. What are you reading?” 

“Since when are you interested in books Grayson?” Dick shrugged, giving her the benefit of the doubt. Hear her out on a book for once.

“Figured, I’d listen to your sweet voice Barb. Take my mind off work for a little bit.”

“Last time I did that you ended up asleep on our couch remember? But fine, I’m reading King Arthur and His Knights of the Round Table.” 

“I’m familiar, I pretty much played that during my Robin days. You were always my Guinevere to my King Arthur.” Barbara laughed, it was good to hear her finally laugh after everything that’s happened.

“Until you left and a Lancelot came into the fold.” 

“Who was your Lancelot?” 

“C’mon, I’ve told you Jason always seemed to like me.”

“Seemed like a good kid.”

“Yeah, a little bit more foul mouthed for my liking but he had a good heart. Maybe you two would have been as thick as thieves.”

“Good as you and me taking down Penguin and Catwoman?” 

“Ooh I don’t know those were some good times. We rarely got to team up without Bruce with us, but when we did, we were a good team. But later on you got yourself a solid team.”

“Maybe me focusing all my time on the Titans was not the best option. It took me away from you, but I made some friends that I know I can trust.”

“Seemed like you trusted one a little bit too much.” Barbara took a sip of her water after that statement that she regretted saying out loud.

“Okay I deserve that.” 

“I’m sorry, Starfire seems happy, and I’m glad you are too Dick. That’s all I want, is for you to be happy.” 

“That was all I wanted for you too Barb. I felt terrible just leaving you here in Gotham. I should have just taken you with me.” 

“No, my home is here in Gotham. It’s the past Dick, no point dwelling on it.”

“What if I didn’t leave?”

“I don’t know Dick. It’s been so long, I’ve just gotten used to you not being around.” Dick looked down but shot back up to ask Barbra a question.

“You remember Bruce’s Halloween Gala?” 

“Oh God, us mingling around with Gotham’s snobbiest elite? How can I forget?” 

“I remember you wearing a beautiful purple dress with a purple mask with gold trim. I had this ridiculous monkey suit on the..”

“Red and yellow mask. You didn’t look too bad Grayson.” 

“Well that night I fell in love. Barb you are probably the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. The smartest too.”

“I loved you too Dick, but it’s like I said: You left and moved on. So I think it’s best I did too.”

Across the street from the hospital, while Dick and Barbara were talking. Red Hood was listening to the entire conversation. Hood was sitting on the rooftop eating some pizza, drinking whiskey from a flask and smoking.

“Ugh Grayson get the fucking hint! You left her here when she was in love and she’s not gonna take you back! Jesus listen me it sounds like I’m watching the Bachelor for fuck sake.” Hood took a drag from his cigarette when he heard screaming from the alleys

“Somebody help!” 

“Oh no, something to stop me from watching my favorite reality tv show. Finally!” Hood ran towards the screaming and saw it was a man trying to take advantage of a young girl. 

“Shut up and just give it up sweetheart.” The girl was struggling as the man went up her skirt. 

“Hey, asshole.” The man looked up and saw a bullet go straight through his eye. The girl screamed as Jason dropped fully down to the wet concrete where the dead body laid. Hood looked over at the girl and crouched near her.

“Don’t hurt me!” 

“Hey, hey, I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re safe...Wait a minute, I know you. What’s your name?” 

“Stephanie...Stephanie Brown.” She was shaken up, and could barely get her name out.

“Yeah, you live in Crime Alley, look let me take you home. It’s not safe around here. You can trust me, look.” Hood took off his helmet, revealing his face. Which Stephanie recognized instantly. 

“You’re that quiet guy in our apartment building.” 

“Yeah, you’re okay.” Jason picked Stephanie up and the two walked back to their apartments.


	11. Reunion

**6 days earlier**

Night approached one again in Gotham. Jason has an idea where Joker is. There’s only two possible places: The abandoned amusement park or Arkham. No way he’s dead. Jason decided to check the abandoned amusement park. Jason climbed his way up the old rusty ferris wheel for a better vantage point, also to stake out whoever is around. He put on his helmet and pressed a button on the side of it, giving him an in depth look at the amusement park.

“Alright, two guys at the main gate, four guys around a front door. And ooh jackpot.” Harley Quinn was making her way back from what looked like a robbery. But also with guns? Hood saw another vantage point he could go to, to hear what actually happened. 

“Listen up dumbasses! And listen good! Mr. J is still in the slammer, so it’s up to us to break him out! The Tweety Bird was nice enough to let us steal his toys, but that’s not important. We got the guns and now we get a plan together to bust out my Puddin’. That’s where you come in morons! Do all the shooting you want, but I get Mr. J and we all live happily ever after.” Hood dropped to the surprise of Harley’s clown squad. 

“So that’s where Joker is. You know for an ex psychiatrist you definitely have a habit for breaking patient/doctor confidentiality.”

“Who the heck are you?” 

“Oh trust me Harley, we’ve met before.” 

“Have we? Don’t remember. Get him boys!” Before any of Harley’s men could make a move they were all shot in the head. The others ran over to see their fellow gang members shot and rush the Red Hood. Hood took them out with ease, one after another fell to the bullets show off by Hood’s M92 9mm handguns. Harley looked on stunned that most of her men were killed and probably her plans blowing up in her face. 

“Well these guys have gotten way more dumber than the last time I dealt with them.” Hood looked over at Quinn who was one the ground backing away. 

“Get away! I just wanted my Puddin’ back!” Hood shot at the ground near Harley making her stop.

“I want your Puddin’ too. He took everything from me! He’s gonna end up like all your boys here. But first, you wanna know who I am!? I’ll show you.” Hood dragged Harley into one of the broken down haunted houses, killing more of her goons along the way.

“Geez lay off my boys!”

“Your boys are the filth of Gotham, the kind that need to be punished. And by punished I mean shot in the head.” Hood chained up Harley and stuck the burning barrel of his pistol into her side.

“Owww, you’re a real dick Red.” Hood chuckled under his helmet.

“So, Joker is in Arkham huh? Obviously Intensive Treatment. Where exactly?” 

“You think I’m gonna tell ya!? Why don’t you storm in there, do your kung fu, ninja thing and find out yourself.”

“You don’t sound motivated to speak Harley.” Hood pulled out his knife and stuck into Harley’s leg. Right in the Joker’s face tattoo she had there.

“No! You ruined my tattoo of Mr. J!” 

“Are we motivated yet! Where is Joker!?” Hood began to cut little marks on all Harley’s tattoos.

“Oh when my Puddin’ sees what you’ve done! He’s gonna kill you!” Hood stopped cutting and looked into Harley’s eyes.

“He did kill me already.” Hood took off his helmet, revealing his face to one of his killers.

“No way, Bird Boy?” 

“Oh now you remember, I’m touched.”

“We beat you, blew you up. How the heck are you still alive?”

“Yeah thanks I remember quite clearly. It doesn’t matter how I’m alive, all that matters is Joker is going to die very soon. I’m going to send him where he sent me. I’m gonna send him straight to hell.”

“I just wanted to impress Mr. J. Show ‘em I could be as crazy as he is. I figured if we captured Robin or somethin’ we could get B-Man’s attention. A bump here, a scratch there, hell maybe even a laugh. I didn’t know about the bomb in the room. When the building blew up, I felt sick to my stomach. We just killed a kid. And for what”

"You need a priest if you want to confess. But knowing Joker, he did it to break Batman. That’s all he wants: To break the Bat.” 

“He’s in cell #168.” Jason put his helmet back on and let Harley go.

“Unlike Joker I have a rule. No women or children.” Hood walked out of the amusement park leaving Harley inside that rundown haunted house.

**Present day**

“What’s the worst that could happen? She screams bloody murder, she steals my gun and shoots me. Dickhead shows up, Bruce shows up. Jesus her dad shows up. This is a lot more difficult than I had thought...Fuck it.”

Jason made his way into the hospital and went up to the front desk. The nerves ran through him, he felt like that younger Robin again, getting excited to work with Barbara. 

“Hello, how can I help you?” 

“Hey, gorgeous I was wondering if I could stop in and see someone.” The receptionist was on the younger side and smiled at Jason’s compliment

“Sure thing stud, what’s the name?” 

“Barbara Gordon.” 

“A lot of people are coming to see her.”

“Yeah, well my dad and brother told me what happened so I had to get here all the way from Metropolis.”

“She’s right down the hall.” 

“Thank you.” Jason winked as he made his way to the door of Barbara’s door. He fixed his black hair to be a little more straight and fixed his leather jacket. He took a deep breath and hoped she was just asleep or something. He opened the door and there she was reading. 

“Shit.” Jason turned his back to Barbara as he closed the door. Barbara was confused and started to question this stranger in her room.

“Um excuse me? Do you have the wrong room?” Polite as ever. It’s not gonna last long if he doesn’t answer.

“Um, no I don’t...Uh…”

“Look mister, if you don’t give me an explanation I’m gonna call the cops.” 

“Okay okay!” Jason turned around and smiled. It was like at least one of the weights on his shoulders had been lifted. The only one that he trusted more than anything, got to be the one who knew he was alive.

“Jay..?”

“Hey Batgirl.” Barbara’s jaw dropped to the floor, for a moment.

“What the…? How? Wait no, I must be dreaming, Jason you’re dead.” Jason sat down near her bedside and grabbed her hand.

“You’re not dreaming. I’m actually here.” Barbara squeezed her eyes really hard to prove what she was seeing wasn’t real. It was real. 

“How..? We buried you.”

“It’s a long story Barbie.”

“I got time, as you see I’m not going anywhere. Start talking.”

“Well, Joker and Harley beat me, within a inch of my life. Then proceeded to blow me up. Next thing I remember I was in this green water.”

“The Lazarus Pit.”

“Yeah, Ra’s Al Ghul revived me. I spent most of my time in Jerusalem training with the League.” 

“What for? And why did Ra’s revive you?” 

“He said that he saw potential in me. To lead the League. But when I found out what happened to you I rushed back to Gotham.”

“You said he saw potential. For you to lead the League, but the only way to join is to kill someone. So you came back, you couldn’t have acted on it right?” Jason looked away from Barbara’s eyes. This might be the thing that breaks her heart.

“No, I did. Ra’s sent a criminal to my feet. He was a murderer and rapist. I executed him right there. He was the first. After that the League sent me on jobs on their home turf. Had my first encounter with Deathstroke, that was something. But I did it to get back here. I did it to get back at the man that took everything from us.”

“Joker is in Arkham, he got justice served to him.”

“No. That’s not justice. He took me away from all of you, he hurt you Barbie. And all Bruce did was put him in a cell, so he can break out and do it all again.”

“Bruce has a code Jason, you know that. It’s what separates us from them.” 

“Well one this one, he’s wrong. I started cleaning up Gotham. More than Bruce has ever done.” Something Barbara clicked in Barbara’s head.

“You’re the Red Hood. The warehouse in Bludhaven, the salon in Ryker Heights that was you. You’re the one that beat up Dick and ran from Bruce. More importantly the one who killed all those people.”

“While I was waiting to come back to Gotham, I read this old English poem, difficult details aside but the gist of it is: When Lucifer was cast out of Heaven, did he vow to take revenge on God’s creation, did he vow to take revenge on his father? Did he create Hell and all it’s demons and did he vow to destroy,and intent man into destruction into the eternal fires of Hell. Yes. But I believe the first thing he did was cry. Just a son, trying to get his father’s love. I went from complete sadness to complete anger, that is why I am the man I am today.”

“So what are you saying Jay? That you’re the devil? You’re Lucifer himself?”

“To some I am.”

“Jason this is wrong!” 

“This is justice! He didn’t even avenge me!”

“No, he lost you and he mourned for you. Come home!” Tears we’re building in Barbara’s eyes. She saw the young boy she once knew return as a broken man.

“I can’t go back. You don’t know what Joker did. He broke me, and put me back together with hate and…”

“Jason we can fix this.”

“I CAN FIX IT! I’m gonna use this to my advantage, I’m going to put a bullet in between Joker’s eyes and if Bruce gets in my way, he’ll get the same.”

“Come back to the manor, we can help you.”

“How’s Alfred?”

“He misses you, we all do. Just come home.” 

“It’s too late for that Barbie. Bruce will ever take me back in, not after what I do next.” 


	12. The End of Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the finale of the story. Before anything; There is dialogue that is taken for the animated movie, with a few tweaks here and there. I believe that dialogue is too perfect for me to change in my opinion. Second thank you for reading it, I have a few more stories in my head. I will have something listed at the end so feel free to comment. Now I give you the end of Under the Red Hood.

Jason sat in his apartment, a half empty bottle of whiskey and enough firepower to level a city. All on a little table near his couch. But tonight is not about taking down Gotham. It’s about getting the Joker out and punishing him for what he has done. A night where maybe Jason can kill both Joker and a few other crazies that have done wrong to others. Joker must know that Harley was going to break him out. His false hope will make him drop his guard. Jason contemplated on whether or not he can kill Bruce. He took him in when he had nowhere to go, trained him, saved his life. But he let the clown live. After he killed him, crippled Barbara and countless other acts. Jason loaded his 9mm handguns and sharpened his knife. He had packed a bag filled with tape, pliers, a blowtorch, smaller knives and a crowbar. He put on his suit and his brown leather jacket. The final touch was the helmet. No turning back now. Next stop: Arkham Asylum.

**Arkham Asylum**

The Red Hood arrived at Arkham Asylum, many people never knew this but there was a secret Batcave Bruce installed for hostile takeover. That had a retinal scan. Hood climbed down to where the water was surrounding the asylum. He had found what would seem like a dead end cave. Hood took off his helmet, placing his eye near the rocks.

“Identity confirmed. Welcome Robin.” Hood smiled as he put his helmet back on. It was the first time Hood had been inside a Batcave. The memories flooded his head, he searched the Batcave’s crates that were by the Batcomputer. Inside was a grapple gun, a few batarangs and a prototype suit. All black, red symbol. Not like Hood’s, the wings were more straight up. Hood focused and went back to the matter at hand. He was in the asylum, no security check or anything. The grapple gun came in handy as he made his way back to the surface.and also when he made it to Intensive Treatment. The top of that building had a hole in the roof big enough for Hood to sneak in. He snuck in and was far enough to hear Professor Pyg’s annoying voice. As planned Pyg was right by cell 168. 

“Pyg imperfect. Pyg imperfect, Pyg im-” Pyg exploded from the inside of his body. Causing the door to burst and breaking the security connection to Joker’s and a few other supervillain cells. Hood had made Pyg into a body bomb when he encountered Batman for the first time. As Hood walked down the hall he shot many patients that were running free in the head. The flames engulfed the hallway before the sprinklers started. Hood kicked down the door to Joker’s cell, fire catching on his jacket.

“Harley, am I glad to se-” Joker looked over at the man he saw pictures of , “stealing his act” .

“Not who you were expecting huh?" 

"Look at you, Mr. Hood or do you prefer Red?"

“It took a lot of work to bring our reunion.” 

“Reunion? Have we met before?”

“Yes...We have.” Jason punched Joker in the face with a straight right hand that knocked him out. As the inmates came to save their boss, Red Hood gunned every single one down. Murderers, rapists, mental nutcases of all kinds. While taking Joker out he saw the cells of the people that were let out: Scarecrow, Freeze, Ivy, Bane. And the ones that were consumed by the fire: Zsasz, Hatter, Pyg. Hood had found an unattended car and threw Joker in the trunk. Commissioner Gordon found Hood, pointing his gun at him.

“Freeze! I don’t know who you are, but you’re not leaving with him!” Hood put his hands up as he finished shoving Joker in the trunk.

“Take it easy Jim, you want me to do this. You have to let me.”

“Yeah, why’s that.” 

“I’m doing it for your daughter Jim. I’m taking this scumbag towards Crime Alley, I’m gonna kill him.”

“How do you know about…?” Jim lowered his gun.

“We knew each other a long time ago.” Hood closed the trunk and started to get to the driver’s seat. 

“No, I can’t let you take him.” Jim lifted his gun back up, cocked and ready to fire.

“C’mon Jim, just let this one go, it’ll be better when he’s gone.” Hood grabbed Jim’s gun and knocked down someone he saw as a friend. “I’m sorry, Commish” Hood got into the car and drove off to Crime Alley.

**Crime Alley**

Hood made it to Crime Alley. He took Joker inside an abandoned apartment complex. Kicking down the door and tossing Joker to the floor. The clown began to cough which turned into a deranged laugh. He pulled himself up, which was difficult with the straightjacket he still had on, but he managed.

“Okay, what’s the plan? Slumber party? Charades? A little truth or dare? Yes! I’ll start with dare!” Hood chuckled under his helmet. He dropped his back, unzipped it and pulled out the crowbar.

“Sure thing clown.” 

“Or maybe I’ll stick to truth.” Red Hood walked up to the kneeling Joker hitting him in the face with the crowbar. Then six more times. The sound of the blunt metal hitting the Joker’s body, possibly breaking bones. It actually caused Joker to wince in pain.

“So tell me, how does that feel?” 

“You know, it only hurts when I laugh.” Joker moaned in pain, almost cringing at it, until he smiled. “But hey, I gotta know? Who are you? You said we knew one another. And you do seem really familiar. We double at the prom? Or maybe blow up a school bus together?”

“No. I’m just something you helped make.”

“That’s pretty cryptic...but also familiar. Wonder who that reminds me of. Tell me more.”

“Sure. Listen up.” Hood had hit Joker eight more times with the crowbar before cutting off the straightjacket and tying him up to a chair. Hood was prepared to put Joker in the most pain possible. The first thing Hood did was jam a knife into Joker’s leg, when Joker screamed Hood flicked it so the knife moved more in the skin. 

“You took everything from me, you son of a bitch!” Hood grabbed the pair of pliers, putting them in between his fingertips. Hood pulled off very slowly Joker green painted fingernail, and he did so three more times. The screams/laughs of the Joker filled the room but it was more painful screaming than laughter.

“You hurt the one person that I had ever cared about. Someone that I loved. Someone I could’ve actually seen myself marrying, and possibly having kids of my own with. But there’s none of that for us, no. All because you turned me into this!” 

“Really? And who might that be Hoodie?”

“Barbara Gordon.”

“Hahahaha, she’s still alive big boy, you better make sure you finish the job or she might end up crippled. Ooops.” One of the final things he did was heat up a knife with a blowtorch. The knife was orange. Hood stripped the clothes off Joker’s back and placed the burning knife into his back. The smell of burning flesh reeked through the confined space they were both in. Hood took off his helmet and revealed himself to the man that killed him.

“Remember me now!?” 

“Is that...Birdie? How the hell did you make it out!? It’s wonderful to see you.” Hood kicked Joker to the floor and held him down. He turned up the blowtorch to full blast and had it ready to burn the Joker’s skin. The rumbling of the Batwing shook the abandoned building, saving Joker.

“You got lucky, but we’re just getting started.” Hood threw Joker into a closet and prepared to face Batman. Batman had ejected himself from the Batman wing, landing in Crime Alley. Hood had seen him descend and made his way to Batman’s location. Batman walked through the cold, damp alleyways as thunder began to rumble and lightning cracked the sky. 

“Hello. So glad you could make it.” Batman turned around to see Hood behind him, illuminated by the lightning.

“This ends tonight. All of it.”

“Nobody knows that better than me.” Hood went into his jacket, throwing the batarangs he stole from the Arkham Batcave. Batman flipped out of the way, as Red Hood ran on the wall his legs were caught by Batman’s grapples.

“Oh you and you’re gadgets.” Hood cut the grapple lie and pulled out a taser. Shocking Batman on the other end. “You’re not the only one with toys.” Batman cut Hood off by throwing little explosives at his feet. “Fuck.” Hood avoided the explosion and made his way to a ladder that led to the rooftops. Batman was in pursuit, catching Hood by lunging at him. Hood caught his cape with his knife, trapping Batman for an assault or lefts and rights. Batman pulled out duel batarangs, cutting himself loose and scratching Hood’s helmet. Hood dove for his knife, spinning to counter a strike from Batman. Hood brought his knife above his head, bringing it down to where Batman had to block. Hood dropped the knife from one hand to the other, swirling around and cutting off Batman's utility belt. Hood countered another one of Batman’s strikes with his knife cutting Batman on the side of his neck. Hood pulled off Batman’s cowl with a laugh as he moved back. 

“Look at you.” Hood threw back Bruce’s cowl.

“Who are you?”

“You really have no idea, do you Bruce.” Hood took off his helmet, dropping it to the ground.

“Jason…? But you’re dead.”

“What's the matter huh? Loss for words!?”

“Barbara and I found you in the rubble, we buried you.” 

“Didn’t get to talking with Ra’s lately did we? You see I took a little dip in his fountain of youth, but does it make it easier that it maybe turned me rabid? Or is this just the real me?” Jason kicked his helmet to Batman, still in shock that his son was alive. The eyes of the helmet glowed as Jason had put a bomb inside. It exploded, sending Batman to the floor leaving his back open for Jason to wrap a knife near his throat. 

“Tell me, what bothers you more!? That your greatest failure has returned from the grave!? Or that I’ve become a better Batman than you!?” 

“You’re ruling through intimidation and murder, you’re just another criminal!” 

“I’m the hero that Gotham deserves!” Jason threw down his former mentor, mounting him and raining down punches of complete anger. Batman caught one of Jason’s fists and finally struck him. Hitting him in the jaw. The blood started to flow out of Jason’s mouth as he smiled. Jason punched Batman again and made his way back to the abandoned apartment building by hooking to a nearby building. As Jason swung his way there, Batman caught his leg. The two broke through the window, crashing and breaking a tub in a bathroom. The two got up to their feet, ready to continue.

“Enough! It’s over!” Jason went for a punch that was countered by Batman catching him and elbowing his side. It made him hit the wall ricocheting him back to Batman, only to get a straight punch to the stomach. Batman threw Jason’s face into the breaking tile of the bathroom. Jason grabbed a shard of tile and started to slash Batman with it. Jason was being too reckless and was caught again, this time he was sent into the sink and toilet. Jason slowly pulled himself to his feet as the blood poured out of his head, and mouth. He turned to Batman, who then discombobulated him by hitting his ears, punching him in the stomach, grabbing his head and kneeing him and shoving him against the wall. 

“You say you want to be better than me? But it won’t happen. NOT LIKE THIS!” Batman kicked Jason so hard he went through the wall. “I know I failed you, but I tried to save you. Jason...I’m...I’m trying to save you now.” Jason pulled out a gun from behind his back and pointed it at Batman.

“Is this what you think it’s about? You letting me die?” Jason rose to his feet, still having his gun focused on Batman. “I don’t know what clouds your judgement worse, your guilt or your antiquated sense of morality. Bruce, I forgive you for not saving me. But why, why on God's earth...is he still alive?!” Jason kicked the door to the closet where Joker was. The madman began to chuckle seeing the two arguing.

“Got to give the boy points. He came all the way back from the dead to make this shindig happen. So who’s got a camera? Ooh! Ooh! Get one of me and the kid first. Then you and me, then the three of us. And then one with the crowbar.” Jason knocked Joker down and put the gun to his temple.

“You be as quiet as possible, or this bullet is going right through your brain.”

“Party pooper no cake for you.” 

“Ignoring what he’s done in the past. Blindly, stupidly disregarding the entire graveyards he’s filled. The thousands who have suffered...The friends he’s crippled. You know, I though I’d be the last you person you'd ever let him hurt...If it had been you he beat to a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world, I would done nothing but search the planet for this pathetic, pile of evil, death-worshipping garbage and send him off to Hell!”

“You don’t understand. I don’t think you ever understood.”

“What? That your moral code just won’t allow for that? It’s too hard to cross that line!?”

“No! God Almighty, no. It’d be too damned easy. All I’ve ever wanted to do is kill him. Not a day goes by that I don’t think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he’s dealt out to others. And, then end him. But if I do that, if I allow myself to go down into that place...I’ll never come back.

“Why? I’m not talking about killing Penguin, or Scarecrow or Dent. I’m talking about him. Just him. I’m doing it because...because he took me away from you and her .”

“I can't, I'm sorry.”

“Well you won’t have a choice.” Jason threw a second gun at Batman. He caught it and looked at the steel weapon. A weapon that killed his family.

“I won’t-”

“This is what it’s all been about. This. You and me and him. Now is the time to decide!” Jason broke Joker free from the chair and held him close to him, his pistol aimed right at Joker’s head. “If you won’t kill this psychotic piece of filth, I will! If you want to stop me, you’re gonna have to kill me!”

“You know I won’t…”

“I’m going to blow his deranged brains out! And if you want to stop it, you are gonna have to shoot me, right in my face!” 

“This is turning out better than I had hoped!” Batman had dropped the gun and turned his back to Jason.

“It’s him or me! You have to decide! Decide, NOW! HIM OR ME! DECIDE!” Jason ponied his gun at Batman and was ready to fire. Batman threw a batarang that went into the barrel of Jason’s gun. When he fired, it blew in his hand. The Joker began to laugh as Jason let him go.

“I can’t believe you got him! I love it! You managed to find a way to win...And everyone still loses!” Jason had a detonator in his hand and started the countdown for a bomb in the building. Batman went to defuse it but was taken down by Joker. “No! Don’t spoil it, this is better! I’m the only one who's going to get what he wants tonight! Yes! Big-Bang-Boom! We all go out together! Don’t you just love a happy ending!?” Joker was choking the life out of Batman while Jason was in the corner. The timer was down to thirty seconds and the Joker’s laugh only intensified. The sound of a gun going off stopped Joker from choking Batman. Three more shots into the clown’s chest set him falling backwards as Jason grabbed Batman’s hand before the bomb blew up the building. The two made it out, climbing to a nearby rooftop. Jason laid Batman on the ground as he slumped down, watching the building fall.

“I’m sorry Bruce…”

“Jason…Thank you.”

“Look I know you see me as a criminal now. I can live with that. He was the biggest demon I had to overcome.” 

“Come back to the manor. We’ll help you.”

“I’m not ready for that Bruce. I appreciate the offer, maybe one day I’ll come back. Listen to Alfred’s stories, finally meet Dick formally, and-”

“See Barbara...I’ve always known.”

“You take care of her. I’ll see you around Bruce.” Jason stepped on the ledge of the building.

“Good luck...son.” Jason turned around and smiled, as he jumped off the building and into the city of Gotham. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for sticking with me and reading my version of Under the Red Hood. I have teased an entire storyline with Red Hood x Batgirl. To me it's a more interesting pairing than Nightwing/Batigirl. That is something I'm invested in and will do. There are two more team up/crossovers I'm currently thinking of and that's Red Hood/Constantine and Red Hood x Raven. Which one would you like to see? Comment below.


End file.
